Survivors
by Azkadellio
Summary: Three years ago, an unknown virus was released that turned the dead into zombies. Now, a small group of survivors grows and learns to work together to survive. M for character death, violence, language. Hint of Beck/Melanie, hint of Jade/Tori for the sequel.
1. The Survivors

**This is my first attempt at a horror zombie story. It won't be too long, since I want to get it done during October, early November at the latest. This is completely AU, where the only two characters who know each other are Tori and Trina. This takes place when everyone is in their early to mid twenties, and though it takes place in L.A., it also takes place during** _ **'The Walking Dead'**_ **, but we won't see any characters from** _ **'TWD'**_ **.**

 **In this, everyone minus Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Sikowitz are lone survivors, doing what they can during the zombie outbreak. Tori and Trina live together in their old house, and Jade lives as a lone survivor in her old home. This starts with just a quick background on the characters. The Vega parents, as well as most of the other characters' parents, became zombies or disappeared before this takes place. This chapter focuses just on each survivor, with the next being how they all meet, and continue from there.**

 **To those reading** _ **'Directing His Best'**_ **and** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **, I'm taking a break on** _ **'Seduction'**_ **to work on this, but I will still be working on** _ **'Directing'**_ **until I finish it. When this is finished, I'll start on** _ **'Seduction'**_ **again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Vega Safehouse**

"How are our supplies?" Trina asks her younger sister, the two using their old home as a safehouse, the two holed up in what used to be their parents room.

"Not too bad. We should go out and scrounge for more in a couple of days or so, to be safe." Tori answers, the two rarely leaving their room except to go out and get food, one of their father's spare guns always with each of them.

"Should we head out now? There haven't been too many infected around lately, so we might have a chance to get some extra supplies before more pass by." Trina offers, her father's shotgun in hand, Tori usually preferring his handgun.

"Yeah. Let's eat first. Don't want to go out hungry and risk losing energy in case we have to run or something." Tori says, checking the clip of the handgun to make sure it has full ammo, and grabbing a box of spare handgun ammo as she stands up. "Where should we start first?" She asks as they head downstairs to grab food, the generator their parents bought years ago in case of emergency keeping their fridge going, though they don't risk using light for fear of people or infected seeing it, and other survivors trying to make it their own.

"How about that shopping center a few blocks away? We haven't checked their since this began, after most of L.A. left." Trina says, using a flashlight to guide their way in the darkened house.

"Will it be worth it? Who knows how many other people have tried there since the infection?" Tori asks, watching as Trina opens a cupboard to grab the last of the loaf of bread, somehow still fresh enough to eat safely.

"Best chance we have. Most of the smaller places are already stripped bare." Trina says, opening the fridge for the last of the lunchmeat still in date to make some sandwiches. "How do you want to get there? On foot or in the car?" She asks, handing Tori a sandwich.

"I think on foot is best. Slower, but less noise." Tori offers before taking a bite.

Five minutes later, the two Vega sisters head out, making sure their guns are full of ammo, they have extra rounds, and they have a knife or two just in case. "Remember, anything happens, run. Don't look back, just run." Trina reminds Tori as the two silently leave the house, locking it behind them.

"Nothing will happen. We'll both survive." Tori says, nodding to her sister as they head out.

 **No POV**

 **West Household**

It's been three years since the zombie virus broke out in northern Los Angeles. At the time, Jade West was with her parents in New York for a business convention the young woman had to attend to keep up the 'West Family' appearance her father set up so adamantly. Within returning home, they noticed what happened, but didn't think about it at first, thinking it was just a movie being filmed or people being odd.

They found out, soon after, that it wasn't temporary, a movie, or the people being different than usual. Within a week, a small horde somehow got into their house and attacked Jade and her parents. Jade was lucky, being in the kitchen at the time giving her multiple knives to use to defend herself. Her parents, on the other hand, weren't. Her father was bitten and scratched multiple times in his study, slowly becoming infected from the virus. Her mother was attacked in the shower, cracking her skull when she tried to fight them off and slipping, breaking her neck on impact with the small ridge separating the shower stall and bathroom floor. Soon after, Jade killed her father when he attacked her, bashing his skull in with a meat tenderizer she kept with her after killing the other infected.

Since then, Jade has kept to herself, the bodies of the infected long burnt in the backyard, including her parents. When she leaves to get supplies, she carries a bat, two or three hammers, and some of her scissor collection, ready to defend herself when need be. Though the West house was stocked before the infection broke out, she still wonders out for food still in date, wanting to be prepared for whatever happened.

"Hail to the Queen, baby." Jade says after each kill, whether infected or another human trying to kill, kidnap, or steal from her, quoting one of her favorite movies of all time.

 **No POV**

 **Hollywood Arts High School**

"We're low on supplies." Sikowtiz, the unofficial head of the surviving party of six says after coming into what used to his classroom, a small box of supplies with him. "We need to get more, either today or tomorrow, unless we plan to stretch this out more than we already do." He adds, sitting on the make-shift stage and hands out cans of food to his small group.

"We need more ammo too." Andre, a dark-skinned man, adds from the back of the room. "Unless we all start using rifles, we're screwed. We only have a few boxes left of handgun, a little less than half a box of shotgun, and our machetes are getting dull." The unofficial weapons expert says, showing them the box of dwindling ammo.

"What about health supplies? Are we good there at least?" Sikowitz asks Cat, a young woman who's once red hair is now its natural brunette, with remnants of the red hair dye on the last inch of her hair, the unofficial medic of the group.

"We're good there. Might need more rubbing alcohol to be safe, but that's the worst I can see." Cat answers, checking the larger box full of health supplies.

"Good. After we finish eating, everyone load up and we're heading out for a supply run. Any suggestions?" Sikowitz asks, looking around the room.

"The shopping center. It's the best bet. It's more crowded with infected, I'd bet, but also will have the most supplies." Robbie, the brains of the group, informs. "We'll need more than guns there. With the possible infected, it'll take time to reload in necessary. So I suggest we bring bats, other melee weapons." He suggests, eating his canned meal.

"Understood. Where's Beck?" Sikowitz asks, casually eating his meal.

"Same as usual." Andre deadpans, sighing.

"Why does he work out so much?" Cat asks, eating her meal.

"Who knows?" Sikowitz answers. "Robbie, since he's nicer to you than anyone else, I suggest you get him when you finish eating. Let him know we're heading for a supply run." He suggests to the intelligent young man.

"Got it." Robbie answer, nodding.

A few minutes later, Robbie and Beck walk out of the once proud performing arts school, the others already waiting. "Where we heading?" The Elvis/Aladdin lookalike asks, submachine gun strapped to his shoulder.

"Shopping mall for supplies. Best chance." Sikowitz answers, single barrel shotgun in hand, the others with handguns or shotguns.

"Then let's head out." Beck says, determined as he walks past them. "I have infected to kill." He says, ignoring those behind him.

 **Kinda short, but it's meant to be a set up for the rest. They all meet next chapter.**

 **I know I only gave Jade a proper backstory for this so far. The explanation is simply because she works alone and I thought it best to explain early why she'll be acting the way she will when she meets the others. The other characters will get a backstory as this progresses, but I thought hers was best to get out off the bat.**

 **To anyone wondering about Beck's eagerness, we will find out next chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll answer either in a PM or next chapter.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. How It Happened

**This chapter has the backstories for Tori and Trina, as well as Sikowitz and the group from Hollywood Arts. As an early explanation for why Tori and Trina weren't attending Hollywood Arts, they never had an interest in performing, so they stuck with public school. Unfortunately, no Jade in this chapter. This is purely for the others' backstory to what happened, and since I did hers last chapter, I'll save her for the next chapter.**

 **To the guest reviewer who said they wouldn't read if this wasn't Jori, it will eventually be Jori. It'll just be a build up, considering the circumstances.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Vega House**

 **Three Years Ago**

The day started out like any other Saturday morning. David Vega and his wife, Holly, left for an early breakfast date before their busy weekend started. Trina Vega, the oldest of the Vega's two daughters, took a shower in the second floor bathroom as her younger sister, Tori, took one in the downstairs bathroom, the two finishing within minutes of each other and bidding their parents farewell for the day, knowing they'll be in and out until dinner time with work and weekend plans.

The day changed, however, in the early afternoon. Arriving home, the Vega patriarch was quick to grab his gun and badge, the LAPD detective unable to get properly dressed from the urgency in his captain's voice. Shortly after leaving, his wife arrives, tired, holding her left forearm as she heads up to her and her husband's room to take a nap. A few hours later, the only other one home, Tori, heard a sound from her parent's room.

Investigating was a moment she'll never forget.

As she ascends the stairs, the door to her parent's room busts open, revealing her mother looking sickly. With a low growl in response to Tori asking if her mother is feeling well, Tori finds herself running down the stairs, her mother quickly following. After that is a blur for the youngest Vega, the tanned teen leaving the house in an attempt to escape, not knowing what happened to her mother.

She found out, later that night, that there was a virus going out, somehow getting released into the air and water, infecting people and turning them to what the news is calling zombies. Her mother, earlier in the day as she was getting groceries, got scratched by someone infected, spreading the virus to her. Not much is known about how the virus works, but it's been rumored that it spreads throughout the human body, and after reaching the brain, kills them and turns them.

Her father returned home in time to see his youngest running out of the house, his wife in hot pursuit, and knowing what it must've been, took aim and shot her in the back of the head, Tori closing the back sliding door giving Tori time to escape as Holly, in her zombified state, couldn't open the door, killing his wife permanently.

Later that night, after Trina returned home from hanging out with friends, she was filled in on what happened. Since then, David has made sure his daughters knew how to use a gun, or some form of melee weapon, to defend themselves if anyone, or anything, got to them. Lessons he was never able to see used, as while out getting supplies while his daughters kept the house safe, he was attacked by a few inmates that escaped, inmates who remembered him as the cop who put them away and decided to get revenge by killing the detective, leaving his daughters alone.

 **No POV**

 **Hollywood Arts High School**

 **Three Years Ago**

Things at Hollywood Arts High School were usual, as far as Saturdays go. Sikowitz, one of the school's acting teachers and one of the best and most liked, sets up the Black Box theater for one of his many plays at the school, the current leads getting ready for a quick run through.

"Now, Beck, you just discovered your best friend, Andre, has betrayed you by seducing your girlfriend, Cat. Robbie, you intervene in hopes of stopping your friends from fighting. Action." Sikowitz says from the middle of the rows of chairs, script in hand.

"What do you mean, 'nothing happened'? I saw you two, at the party. You were holding her close and whispering in her ear." Beck says, script forgotten as he pushes Andre.

"Dude, nothing happened. I was whispering in her ear and close to her so we could talk over the loud music and partiers." Andre says, pushing Beck back. "I wasn't hitting on your girl. I would never do that. You know me." He says, indicating Cat then himself as he finished his line.

"Then explain why you two were kissing in one of the bedrooms?!" Beck yells, not holding back. "I saw you two myself."

"Guys, stop." Robbie says, catching his cue and pushing between the two, trying to push them away to separate them. "You said it yourself earlier, there was no light in the room, just the moonlight. Who's to say Austin was kissing Eva, and not some other girl?" He tries telling Beck, his back now to Andre.

"It wasn't. I heard her giggle." Beck counters, moving to go around Robbie.

"Cut." Sikowitz says, making the three teens stop, Cat watching from the sides. "Robbie, you're supposed to push them apart, not struggle." He tells the scrawnier of the three.

"Hello. Have you tried separating these two, even when they're acting? They're like statues." Robbie complains, pointing to Beck and Andre, not seeing their amused smiles.

"No, I have not." Sikowitz says, seeing Cat walk up to Beck and Andre.

"It's easy." Cat says, slipping between the two muscular teens and pushing them, surprising the three young men by pushing them apart. "See?" She asks, bouncing off the stage.

"Don't look at me. You know she's stronger than she looks." Sikowitz says with Beck and Andre stare at him, Robbie staring at Cat with wonder. "Okay, we'll practice that scene later. For now, let's work on…" He starts, being cut off by the PA system going off, Principle Eikner announcing that everyone is to leave the school and head home as soon as possible.

"What's that about?" Andre asks, sharing confused looks with everyone else.

"I don't know. Grab your stuff. We'll resume this later." Sikowitz says, not liking how worried the principle sounded over the PA system.

Doing as Sikowitz instructed, the four teens grab their bags and head out, stopping at the double door. "Uh, why isn't the door opening?" Beck asks, trying to push the door open and failing.

"Why would they lock it, and when would they have locked it?" Sikowitz asks, staring at the door. "Let's try the side door." He instructs, heading for the single door in the hallway under the balcony/cat walk on the side of the room.

"Nothing." Andre says, struggling with the door. "What about the door upstairs by the cat walk?" He asks, remembering the door from the times he set up equipment without having to worry about the slim staircase from the hallway to the cat walk.

"Locked. We only unlock it for performances and prep. Since we weren't getting the lighting or sound checked, no one opened it." Robbie chimes in, knowing from the times he's helped the tech crew.

"Now what?" Beck asks, stomping back to the main room, his usual calm demeanor gone. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" He asks, kicking a chair.

"Relax, Beckett. I'll call Eikner and tell him we're still here. Hopefully, he hasn't left yet or isn't too far away." Sikowitz tells the actor, pulling out his phone. "This does not bode well." He mumbles, staring at his phone.

"What?" Andre, Cat, and Robbie ask the teacher, staring at him. "Don't tell me…" Andre says, staring at the balding man.

"Unfortunately, there seems to be no reception." Sikowitz says, pocketing his phone. "What the hell is going on out there?" He asks aloud, moving to the double doors again. "Robbie, do you still have the spare set of keys Eikner gave you for when you need to work on the lighting or sound?" He asks the nerdy boy, hoping for a yes.

"I think. Let me check my bag." Robbie says, quickly swinging his bag around and opening it, finding a key ring with about ten or so keys on it. "Here." He says, handing Sikowitz the key ring by a key marked with two Bs.

"Good, it wasn't jammed." Sikowitz says, opening the doors and giving the keys back to Robbie. "It's too silent, even for a Saturday." He adds as the small group head for the doors.

"Uh, guys?" Cat says, her voice barely heard. "What happened to Sinjin?" She asks, pointing down a hall.

Turning around, the others see another student, his hair similar to Robbie's afro but larger and blonde, walking towards them. "Sinjin, are you alright?" Sikowitz asks, slowly walking over towards the blonde teen.

"Is he in a zombie play or something?" Beck asks, staring at the teen, noticing his slightly paler skin and Sinjin walking slower than usual.

"Outside, now." Sikowitz orders, turning around and starting to push the others towards the doors leading outside.

"What's the problem?" Andre asks, confused.

"There are no zombie plays going on here, and nothing zombie related going on in L.A. at all." Sikowitz points out, gently pushing Cat forward. "And his eyes were dead. Literally. No contacts, no color." He says as Beck opens the doors.

"So what? Sinjin is an actual zombie?" Beck asks, laughing.

"You tell me." Sikowitz says as the door behind them opens, Sinjin walking faster and growling. "This is why I watch the news." He says, surprising his students by, with hesitance buy not wanting his students to get hurt, picking up a cinder block Festus uses to prevent his tires from moving and swinging it up, clocking Sinjin in the lower jaw. "I'm sorry, Sinjin." He says, bringing it down on Sinjin's head, crushing it.

 **You might hate me, but I'm ending it here. Next chapter will be back in the present and will have the group, some of them at least, meeting.**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have anything to ask or anything, let me know in a review or PM.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Meeting and Leaving

**Thanks to InvaderJohnny and Lushcoltrane for reviewing this so far. And to everyone else for following this so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Present**

A half an hour after leaving their home/base, Tori and Trina have collected a little over half a school bag's worth of food, Trina grabbing an old discarded shopping cart to put bottles of water in. "How's everything looking?" Tori asks her sister, knowing Trina has gotten into the habit of keeping an eye around them for any infected or hostile survivors.

"Quiet. Not even the sound of infected shuffling around." Trina answers, her cart full of water and a few cans of food. "Anything good?" She asks, regretting being hasty to grab a cart considering the one she grabbed has a slightly squeaky wheel.

"Just the usual." Tori answers, closing her school bag and putting it on her shoulders. "Ready to head out?" She asks, grunting at not being used to the weight yet.

"Yeah, let's…" Trina starts, stopping when they both hear a sound. "What was that?" She whispers, gun at the ready.

"Not an infected, that's for sure." Tori whispers back, handgun ready. "Should we try to hide in case they come looking?" She asks, slowly and quietly removing her bag and gently setting it on the ground.

"What about the water? We can't bring it with us, not with how noise the wheel is." Trina points out, aiming her shotgun ahead of them to be safe.

"We'll have to leave it." Tori says, not liking the idea.

As the Vega sisters hide, their bag of food they only thing they were able to bring with them, Jade walks in, not bothering to be quiet as she walks around, a machete she stole a while ago in hand, her other weapons around her waist or in her boot. "Fucking infected. Of course they have to be around a busy store." She says, venting her frustration about how the infected prevented her from just coming in and leaving with supplies.

"What infected? There were barely any when we got here." Tori whispers to her sister, careful to not be heard.

"But we didn't come in through the back like she did." Trina whispers back, watching the third woman walk around.

"What should we do?" Tori asks, watching the other woman cautiously, hoping she doesn't notice them.

"Wait. Hope she grabs her supplies and goes." Trina says, carefully lowering the shotgun.

The two Vega sisters watch Jade for upwards of thirty minutes, the paler woman wandering around until she grabs a cart of her own, testing them out until she finds the quietest, and walking around, her machete resting in the area mothers put their children or purse in. After grabbing a cart full of water and in-date food, Jade turns to leave, making Tori chuckle a bit at how the pale woman decided to have fun and go in a line, pretending to put her food and water on the conveyer belt and arguing about a price.

"I think she's crazy." Trina says, watching as Jade puts her food back in the cart and goes to leave.

"Or she's bored and wanted to do something stupid to have something to do." Tori says, noting how casual Jade leaves, like nothing happened.

"Whatever. It looks like she's gone, so let's grab the water and go." Trina says, slowly standing up and grabbing the bag from Tori. "You push the cart. I won't be able to do much if I'm pushing a cart and aiming a shotgun." She points out, walking out from their hiding spot.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Jade says, her machete in her right hand, her cart behind her, startling the Vegas. "You think you were being stealthy and quiet? Nice try. I heard you the moment I walked in." She tells them, holding the machete up. "Raise the guns and lose your heads." She says, moving to strike Trina when the eldest Vega goes to raise her shotgun up. "You alone?" She asks, keeping an eye on Tori in case she raises her handgun.

"J-just the two of us." Tori says, freaking out a bit, not used to dealing with people after three years of just her and Trina.

"Why so much food for two? Stocking up?" Jade asks, not believing Tori.

"Look, we're not a threat. We just want to go home and have food and water for a while." Trina says, internally thanking her father for making her and Tori learn basic self-defense and how it lead to her learning Karate and Tae Kwon Do.

"Why should I believe you? What makes you think I'll let you walk out of here?" Jade asks, pulling a hunting knife from it's sheathe around her left hip.

"Calm down." Trina says, ready to kick the machete and knife out of Jade's hands, as she sets her shotgun in her's and Tori's cart.

"Fuck you, bitch." Jade says, holding the hunting knife to Trina.

Before Jade or Tori say anything else, Trina uses her training to kick the hunting knife out of Jade's hand and grab the machete hand, flipping Jade over. "All we want is to leave. We won't follow you, we weren't intending to follow you, and you'll most likely never see us again." Trina says, kicking the now discarded machete away and applying pressure to Jade's throat with her forearm.

"Everybody relax, now." The three young women hear behind them. Looking over her shoulder, Tori sees Sikowitz walking up to them, the others behind them with their guns at the ready. "We're all here to get supplies and head home. Nothing else." He says, no weapon in hand.

"Who are you?" Trina asks, staring at the elder man and the group behind him.

"My name is Erwin Sikowitz, but you may call me Sikowitz." Sikowitz answers, noting that although Trina is cautious, she doesn't seem intent to kill. "And these are my students. Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie." He says, pointing to them as he names them.

"Students? Were you a teacher?" Tori asks, keeping an eye on Sikowitz and his 'students'.

"I was, until three years ago. Now, like you three, we're just survivors looking for supplies. Now, may I ask for your names?" He asks the other three.

"I'm Trina. This is my sister Tori. Don't know this chick is." Trina says, standing up and backing away from Jade, grabbing her shotgun.

"And yours?" Sikowitz asks, looking at Jade.

"None of your fucking business, Grandpa." Jade says, grabbing her machete and hunting knife, sheathing the knife.

"Want to be filled with lead? Answer the question." Beck says, aiming his gun at Jade.

"Beck, lower your weapon. Now." Sikowitz orders, staring at the once-aspiring actor.

"I don't need nor want your help, old man." Jade says, going to her cart. "Move. Now." She tells the group of five. "Or am I going to have to separate your heads from your body?" She asks when no one moves.

"Understood." Sikowitz says, stepping aside, the others moving with him.

"How's the supplies here?" Andre asks a few minutes after Jade leaves.

"Not too bad. Not a lot of variety, but better than nothing." Trina answers, rubbing Tori's back, the younger Vega still tense from the machete aimed at her face minutes ago.

"You two live around here?" Andre asks as Sikowitz, Beck, and Robbie look around for supplies.

"No offense, but I don't think we should answer that." Trina says, staring at the dark-skinned man before her.

"Fair enough." Andre shrugs. "In case you're interested in a group to talk to, we're staying at Hollywood Arts." He says, looking around. "Hey, where's Cat?" He calls out, not seeing the once-redhead leave.

"Bathroom." Robbie answers, seeing Cat jog past him and head into the ladies room.

"Well, should've expected that." Andre says, shrugging.

"Let's go before that pale chick comes back." Trina says, shouldering the bag after dropping it when Jade surprised them.

 **Two Days Later**

 **Vega House**

"Isn't Hollywood Arts that performing arts school we used to see on our way to school?" Tori asks as she and Trina sit in the living room, guns on their laps, as they eat from cans of dried food they found two days ago.

"Uh, I think so. Why?" Trina asks, taking a drink of water to wash down the dry food.

"Why are they holed up in a school? Seems like a bad idea, don't you think?" Tori asks, finishing her 'meal'.

"Probably for the same reason we stayed here." Trina says, shrugging. "It's getting late. Let's head to bed." She says, tossing her food in a trashcan they clean out regularly and toss in the neighbor's yard. 'No one's going to care, and that house is kind of a junk yard anyway.' She told her sister when she first started doing that.

"Good idea." Tori says, a little tired and sore from Trina teaching her some advanced self defense since they last got supplies.

The next day, Tori and Trina head out after eating a slightly larger breakfast, knowing they'll need the energy, of what was left of their bread and a few other things still safe to eat into a sandwich. "Uh, did you open the gate at all lately?" Trina asks her sister, seeing the gate open.

"No. Not since we walked around last month to get the bread." Tori asks, sharing a confused look with her sister.

"Grab your gun." Trina says, jogging to the side of the house where she placed her shotgun on the lawn chair beside the back door.

"You see anything out of place?" Tori asks, handgun in hand an looking around, looking down the sight of the gun in case something jumps at her and she has to shoot.

"No, just the gate." Trina says, eyes down the sight like Tori. "Let's head in and lock the doors. Any infected or hostile survivor makes themselves known, aim for the head." She says, backing away.

Once Tori enters the house, Trina is quick to close and lock the sliding doors, closing the blinds and pushing the kitchen table in front of it for extra protection. "Uh, Trina?" Tori asks, her back to the door Trina just somewhat barricaded.

"What?" Trina asks, turning around. "Shit." She says, seeing a small group of infected pushing through the front door. "Let's take them out." She says, raising her shotgun and shooting, the scattershot hitting the infected in front, but due to the distance, the infected barely noticed it.

"How did they get in? We deadbolted that before going out back." Tori asks, shooting an infected pushing through the door, dropping it with a shot between the eyes.

"No idea." Trina says, shooting an infected that ran past the others, dropping it with a shot to the chest. "Upstairs. Now." She says, shooting another as Tori jogs past and heads for the stairs, quickly following her sister after taking an infected's head off. "How did the back gate get open, and how did they bust through the door without us hearing?" She asks, grabbing a second handgun from their parent's room and shooting infected as Tori reloads.

"I don't know." Tori says, shooting another infected, dropping it.

Ten minutes later, after the last infected was shot and not getting back up, Tori and Trina start dragging the bodies out front and burning them. "Somehow, the locks were picked and broken, making them impossible to lock." Trina says, checking the front door. "Someone fucked with it so it wouldn't lock." She says, staring at her sister.

"Same with the back." Tori answers, closing the back doors. "The lock for the gate looked like it was sawed through." She says with a sigh.

"Now what?" Trina asks, groaning. "We can't stay here. What's to stop infected or other survivors from getting in now? None of us know how to make a lock, barricading won't always work, and nothing close by has locks we can take."

"Would it be worth it to check Hollywood Arts? That group seemed nice enough, and there's plenty of room." Tori tries, knowing none of the houses around them are safe enough, most people leaving their doors open as they left and survivors ransacking the places.

"Worth a shot. We'll leave the food her for now. Grab your gun and let's go." Trina says, grabbing her shotgun. 'Who the hell destroyed the locks? No infected could do that.' She thinks as she and Tori leave with their guns at the ready.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Any thoughts on who sabotaged their locks? And will Sikowitz and the others accept them? (Probably obvious, but still want to know what you think.)**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. A New Ally

**Thanks to Invader Johnny for the review and thoughts on the sabotage from last chapter. This takes place shortly after the last ended, with Tori and Trina arriving at Hollywood Arts, and we'll see Jade again as well at the end.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and any characters are not mine.**

 **Trina POV**

It's taken us over a half an hour to get to Hollywood Arts High School. It normally would've taken a little bit less than twenty, but due to avoiding infected and killing a few, it took us some extra time. When we arrive, we notice that for a small group, they've done some pretty good defensive measures in three years. All of the doors and windows have been covered by what looks like wood. Not thin like plywood, but thick, like they took desks apart and used them to barricade the doors and windows. One door, I notice as we look around for any signs of life, is left unprotected like the others, I'm guessing because it's the one they use as their main entrance, considering it's a little hard to find unless you know it's there.

"Should we knock?" Tori asks, gun aimed up as she looks around, making sure no infected jump us.

"Best shot, I guess. I don't see anyone, but who knows?" I ask, looking through the small glassless window, seeing no sign of life. "Hello? Anyone there?" I call into the window, hoping my voice carries down the empty halls.

"Who are you?" I hear from inside, recognizing it as one of the guys from a few days ago at the shopping center.

"Trina. We met a few days ago." I say, recognizing it as Andre, the nice one we met when I had Jade on the ground.

"Uh, may I ask why you're here? We don't exactly get visitors who don't want to eat our skins." Andre asks, peering out through the small window.

"Can we explain inside? I assure you, we're no threat." I answer, looking around.

"Sure. I should warn you, Beck doesn't like newcomers, so there's a chance he'll keep his gun aimed at you." Andre answers, opening the door enough for us to get in before closing it behind us, locking it with a decently made lock. "That is, if he isn't in the gym again." He mumbles. "Let's go, everyone is in Sikowitz's classroom for a meeting." He says, leading us down the hallway.

"What's with him, anyway?" Tori asks as Andre leads us down a hallway filled with lockers and dust.

"Who? Beck, Sikowitz, or both?" Andre asks, stopping at a door.

"Both, I guess." Tori says, not looking at Andre.

"When this happened, Beck lost someone he loved. He never told us who she, or he, was, just that when he went home he found them dead, a self inflicted shot to the head." Andre answers quietly, looking behind him for a moment. "After that, when he returned, no one really knows what happened to him, but he became insistent on training and killing every infected he could. As for Sikowitz…" He says, chuckling at the change of topic. "No one really knows. He was always one of the most eccentric teachers here, which is saying something, but three years ago, he became our leader, while still keeping us grounded. Well, not counting Beck." He says, shrugging at the end before opening the door.

"No, we are not going out for a supply run already. We have enough for a few more weeks, give or take." We hear Sikowitz says when the door opens.

"We got visitors." Andre interrupts, stepping aside to allow us through. "They seem to have a story, I'm guessing, to tell if they came here looking worried." He informs, the others looking at us.

"Tori and Trina Vega. Nice to see you again." Sikowitz says, walking off the stage.

"Uh, we never told you our last names." I say, staring at him.

"No, but your father did years ago." Sikowitz says gently. "My house was broken into about six or so years ago, and he was one of the officers who came to investigate."

"So how did you know we were his daughters?" Tori asks, staring at the man.

"At the police station, when I went to fill out the report, you two were there, an internship or something I believe. I overhead him telling you two to wait in his office and he would drive you home. One of his colleagues, maybe his partner, commented that 'those daughters of yours are curious, aren't they' when he led me to where I had to fill out the report." Sikowitz answers, a small smile on his face. "So, what, may I ask, brings you two young women to us?" He asks, the others standing behind him.

"Someone broke the locks at our house, making it impossible to lock the doors, and we wouldn't be able to barricade the doors because all we have that would do it are our couches, but they're not easy for us to move, let alone stay in place." I answer, looking at the 'leader', as Andre described him. "We were hoping you'd let us stay here for a while, until we could find another place." I tell him.

"You realize, I'm sure, there are very few places that can keep you safe." Sikowitz tells us, his tone soft. "Other than here, most places will make it easy for other survivors, none friendly I assure you, to find you and at the very least kill you. And that's the nicest way to describe what would happen to you two." He says, the warning evident in his voice.

"Then what do you suggest?" Cat asks, staring at us with a knowing look in her eyes.

"They stay here. We can go with them to collect anything they'll need from their home, and help them set up a place to stay here." Sikowitz answers her, turning his back to us.

"And why would we do that? What do we get out of it?" We hear behind us. Turning around, we see Beck, a wooden baseball bat in hand.

"We get more survivors, extra supplies, and two extra pairs of eyes to help us keep watch, both here and during runs." Robbie answers, nodding in agreement with himself and Sikowitz's plan.

"You're on your own, if anything happens. I won't protect either of you." Beck says, turning around.

"Same goes for us. You get attacked, good luck." I reply, staring at him. "If I shot his head off, what would happen to me?" I ask the others, my gaze on Beck.

"Depends on what happened prior to the gunshot." Sikowitz answers. "For now, let's collect your belongings and supplies, and worry about Beck at another time, shall we?" He asks, looking around.

"Sure. We'll lead the way." I say, glancing behind me. "Is it safe to leave _him_ here alone?" I ask, indicating where Beck walked earlier.

"We'll be fine." Sikowitz assures us. "Robbie, you and Cat stay here. Andre and I will go with Tori and Trina. We'll be back soon as possible." He tells them, grabbing a large bag from the stage. "Ready?" He asks us.

"Ready as ever." I say, sighing. "You see any infected, take them out."

"What all do you have to grab?" Andre asks us as we leave the school, Sikowitz locking it from outside somehow.

"Supplies we grabbed a few days ago, a few other supplies, ammo and a few other guns, plus some blades and clubs." Tori answers, gun at her side.

"Shouldn't take too long then, I guess." Andre says, shrugging.

"Let's hope." I say.

After a twenty minute walk, we head into the house, seeing that, surprisingly, no one ransacked the place yet. "Food and water's in the kitchen, I assume?" Sikowitz asks when we walk in, heading for the kitchen with Andre in tow. "You two collect the guns, ammo, and anything else upstairs. We'll collect the food and water." He assures us, pulling out two heavy duty shopping bags from the big bag he brought from the school.

"Deal." I say, heading up with Tori following.

"What should we grab?" Tori asks after we collect the last of the guns, ammo, and other weapons, putting them in a couple of our dad's old gym bags.

"Clothes. Whatever still fits and isn't covered in holes." I answer, heading for my room, the heavy bags sitting atop the steps.

"Got it." Tori answers, heading into her room.

"Ready?" Sikowitz asks when we get to the bottom of the steps, bags in hand.

"Yep." I answer, struggling slightly with the weight of the guns.

"I got it. You handle the food." Andre says, trading bags.

"Thanks." I say, glad to handle the lighter bag.

"No prob." Andre answers, heading for the door. "You two got our backs?" He asks, his and Sikowitz's hands full of food and water.

"No prob." I answer back, feeling comfortable with him.

Over a half an hour later, us taking our time because of the weight, we arrive back at Hollywood Arts, Andre getting the door open. "Robbie, Cat, help us with supplies." Andre calls in the doorway as we carry the bags in. "Let's get these to where they belong." He says once the other two arrive, a frustrated looking Beck in tow.

"Oh, joy. He didn't get attacked." I say dully when seeing him.

"Trina, be nice." Tori tells me, keeping an eye on Beck.

"Find a room. We each have a room to ourselves. If you want to share, go for it. Plenty of space." Andre tells us after we get the food put away.

"Here's tomorrow's itinerary. Wake up an hour before dawn, quick breakfast, train until noon, small lunch, supply run until nightfall, small dinner, then sleep. Repeat the next day." Sikowitz says, leading us back to his classroom.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tori asks, staring at the man.

"That, Miss Vega, is what's known as a joke." Sikowitz says, smiling. "All we ask is you keep watch when you're able. You see an infected, take it out with as little noise as possible, and without any getting in if possible." He says, turning back around and heading for his class.

"Not funny." I deadpan, shaking my head.

The rest of the day is simple, with Andre showing us around and helping us pick a room, Tori and I picking two rooms beside each other. The next morning, Sikowitz gives Tori and I permission to head home for any last minute things worth keeping. On the way, we see an unexpected sight, the woman from before, Jade, surrounded by infected.

"I say we leave her." I suggest, happy to walk past her.

"No, Trina. I know she's a bitch, but she doesn't deserve to die." Tori says, aiming her gun.

"Sometimes, I wish you weren't so kind hearted sometimes." I say, aiming a handgun Andre gave me to use so I didn't rely on the noisy shotgun as much.

 **And I'm ending here. We'll find out why Jade is out and how she got cornered by infected next chapter.**

 **Sorry for the Jade moment being so miniscule. I felt it was a good focus for the next chapter. And what do you think of the connection between Trina and Andre? Can't promise a Trandre shipping, but I'm open to the idea.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Three Survives Longer Than One

**This starts two hours before the last ended, explaining how Jade found herself surrounded by infected.**

 **Thanks for the reviews so far. I know zombie apocalypse fics are a bit overdone, even if there haven't been any in a while, so I thank everyone who reads and reviews this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Jade POV**

 **Two Hours Ago**

The day started like the others. I wake up, eat quickly before changing into some cleaner clothes, grab some weapons, and get ready to head out for supplies. Before I could leave, however, I heard something I haven't heard in over three years when home.

Multiple voices downstairs. I make out a few of what they were saying, things like 'She's here somewhere', 'I saw her come in a few days ago and she hasn't left', stuff like that.

'Shit.' I think as I grab a gun, a rifle type gun with a grenade launcher attached I found a few months after everything started, some military gun left behind after the owner was attacked. I managed to collect a few extra grenades and about a hundred or so extra rounds for the rifle from what the man had and, I'm guessing, his soldier buddies who were swarmed. 'Try me, mother fuckers.' I think, making sure there's a grenade in the launcher, the others close by, and the clip full.

A few minutes later, I hear loud laughter as they make their way upstairs, catching a few things they talk about between them, the group clearly ready for me as I hear them talk about what they plan to do to me, and it has nothing good.

"This bitch is never going to be loose after we're done with her. The whole gang will have their fun with the bitch." One of the guys says, laughing.

'Shit.' I think, quietly collecting the grenades and extra ammo, putting them in a bag and heading for my window, a poorly made rope ladder set by my window. Opening the window, I toss the rope ladder down after making sure no one's around, attaching it to one of the legs of her bed before climbing down.

A minute later, after reaching the bottom, I hear their voices. I'm guessing they were expecting me since I hear them cursing when they see the open window. "Boom, bitch." I say before launching a grenade into my room, regretting not collecting much else as the grenade goes off.

Not looking back, I jog off the property, hoping to have a chance to come back to collect supplies. 'Who in the Hell were those guys, and how many are there?' I think as I walk, glancing behind me to make sure no one's following me.

A half an hour later, I'm back in the shopping district where I found those two women from a few days ago, looking for supplies until I think it's safe to head back and get more.

An hour later, I head out, not liking how claustrophobic it feels in the store. Forgoing the guns, I grab a couple of the hunting knives I grabbed before I left and a thick piece of wood I found in the store, most likely from a chair that got broken a while ago, I'm guessing.

"I miss wi-fi." I mumble as I walk down the abandoned street, the wooden chair leg in hand. As I wander around, I hear a grunt behind me. Looking back, I see a few infected shambling towards me, cursing myself for not seeing them earlier. "Come get some, bitches." I say, getting the chair leg ready like a bat, ready to swing.

Sure enough, a short moment later, the infected rush towards me, outstretched hands and growling. 'Let's play ball.' I think as I swing, hitting one of the infected in the side of the head as the others crowd around me. 'Should've grabbed the guns.' I think as I swing, knocking them over only to curse when they get up in seconds, the hits barely registering to them.

Unbeknownst to me, more infected join the fray. Soon enough, it's me against seven, by what I could count, before it becoming one on six, me finally taking one of them out with a hunting knife.

In my haze to kill the bastards, I don't notice the two newcomers until I hear a gunshot, an infected about to scratch me dropping. Looking over, I see the two women from before, both taking out the infected that have turned their attention away from me.

"I don't want or need your help." I call to them, stabbing another infected in the skull, dropping it as I pull the knife out and hitting another with the side of the blade.

"It was ten on one. You needed our help whether you'd like it or not." The older looking one, the one who had me pinned a few days ago, says as she shoots the one I hit with my knife.

"Ten?" I say aloud, hitting another before the other one shoots the one I just hit.

"Well, four now." The younger, slimmer looking one, says.

"Three." The other says, dropping another. "Now, can we chat later? I'd rather not be zombie chow." She says, shooting another in the chest that tried to jump her.

"Fine." I say, stabbing another in the skull, leaving the count to two. Within seconds, all the infected are killed, leaving just us. "You did your good deed. You can leave now." I say, putting the knife away and heading back for the shopping center.

"Really? We prevent you from being bitten, and you walk away?" The oldest asks. "Screw this. Let's go, Tori. Let's get the rest of our stuff." She says, sounding frustrated.

"Trina, we can't leave her. What if there're more?" The other, Tori, asks.

"If she wants to be left alone, they we'll leave her. I helped her like you wanted, and that's it. You are my only concern. Let's go." Trina says.

"Of, will you two shut up before more of those shitheads come over." I say, turning around the glare at the two of them. "Now leave me alone." I say, turning back around.

"Where are you going?" I hear Tori ask, following me. "You could barely handle them with just your knife and bat. You'll need help." She says, cutting me off.

"Oh, like I give a shit." I say, pushing past her.

"Hey, don't push my sister." Trina says, running over and cutting me off. "Let's go, Tori." She says, grabbing her sister's arm.

"Not yet. Not until she's not likely to get attacked again." Tori says, pulling her arm free.

"If you follow me, I cut your head off." I threaten them, making no move to look at the two.

"Try it and your head gets blown off." Trina says, pushing the barrel of the shotgun she's carrying into my back. "Since I know how Tori is, we'll go with you. But only for a bit. Not longer than ten minutes. Understood?" She says, I'm guessing to her sister.

"Understood." Tori says quickly.

"Ugh, I never thought I'd miss being attacked by infected." I groan, not bothering to argue with these two, just wanting to get my stuff.

Seven minutes later, we arrive at the shopping center. "Is this where you're staying?" Tori asks as I walk in and head for my supplies.

"None of your concern." I answer, grabbing my gun. "You can leave now." I tell them, loading the grenade launcher.

"Why the hell do you have a military grade gun?" Trina asks, staring at me.

"Found it. Now leave before I see what happens when a person gets hit by a grenade." I tell them, getting ready to head back to my house to see if it's empty.

"Why are you out, anyway?" Tori asks, staring at me with curiosity. "You don't look like you're on a supply run."

"Probably for the same reason we're out now." Trina says, an analytical look in her eyes. "Where you were staying was taken over, wasn't it?" She says, holding the shotgun so the barrel is resting on her shoulder. "I'm gonna regret this, but let's head over and see what's going on. If anything happens, it's best to have three instead of two." She says, nodding to her sister.

"Lead the way." Tori tells me, handgun ready.

"I didn't agree to this." I say, glaring at them.

"Either we go with you, or we never leave you alone. You're choice." Trina says smugly, smirking at my glare.

"I prefer the infected." I say, glaring as I walk by, hearing them follow. 'If those guys weren't obvious rapists, I'd leave them alone. But no one deserves that, especially not during this Hell.' I think, heading towards what may no longer be my home.

 **Not the best way to end this chapter, but things pick up next chapter. We'll find out who broke into Jade's house, and one of the people we'll see was the one who sabotaged the Vega's locks. I won't say who though. I'll leave that open for a bit longer.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. Outsmarting The Enemy

**Thanks for sticking with this so far. As I said last chapter, this chapter shows the group who broke into Jade's house and one of the group is who sabotaged the Vega house and made them move.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

The walk to Jade's house wasn't as long as Tori or Trina expected, but longer than they're used to. "Damn." Trina says, staring at the large mansion before them. "You live here alone?" She asks, following Jade and Tori through the path Jade took when she left earlier that day.

"None of your concern." Jade says quietly, eyes on the building before her. "And shut up. If those guys are still here, we'll wish we were dead." She says darkly, silently walking towards the house.

"How are we going to know if anyone's in there? Are we going to check out the area, or what?" Tori asks, eyeing the mansion.

"Simple." Jade says, looking at Tori. "We'll send in one of them." She says, smirking when an infected walks up behind them.

"And how are we getting it inside?" Trina asks, thinking that the paler woman in certifiably insane.

"Watch and learn." Jade says with a devious smirk, walking to the infected. "Hungry?" She asks it before turning around. "Hide in the shed. I'll get it inside." She tells the Vega sisters, impressed that they listen.

Turning her attention back to the infected slowly making its way towards her, Jade starts to back up, glancing behind her to make sure nothing's going to trip her or no one will see her, making her way towards a back door. Internally thankful that the idiots who broke in didn't close the door, she nudges it open and steps in, looking around to make sure the coast is clear before hiding behind the door.

"She's good." Tori says, watching as the infected follows Jade inside, Jade leaving and closing the door behind her, leaving the infected inside before heading to the storage shed. "How'd you know it wouldn't follow us instead of you?" She asks once Jade's inside, eyes on the mansion for any signs of life.

"I didn't." Jade smirks, looking at her house.

"Why are we trusting her again?" Trina asks, inching towards the knife on her right hip.

"You're not. You refused to let me come back alone. Now shut it, our friend isn't alone." Jade says, eyes on the house.

"How the fuck did this fucker get in?!" A guy yells from inside. A moment later, the door Jade got the infected through opens, a man Trina recognizes from before the outbreak appears, shoving the infected out before shooting it with a shotgun. "Who the fuck let the door open?!" He yells, slamming the door shut.

"Fuck." Trina says once the door's closed and more yelling is faintly heard inside. "Steven." She says, answering her sister's unasked question.

"Wait. Your ex, Steven? The guy who cheated on you with some blonde in Seattle?" Tori asks, staring at Trina.

"One and the same." Trina answers, reaching for her shotgun.

"Any of those guys look familiar?" Jade asks, two more guys in the window, Steven in front of them.

"Yeah. The dark haired one in my ex, Ryder." Tori answers, itching to aim her gun at the user. "The other is someone I thought was a friend back in high school, Danny." She answers, surprised.

"What about those two? They familiar?" Jade asks once the three leave and two others walk behind them.

"No, not to me." Trina answers.

"Same here." Tori answers, not liking the looks of the guys. "Now what? It doesn't seem safe to go in and try to get supplies." She asks Jade.

"I have an idea. And although I hate it, it's our best bet." Jade says, pushing the shed door open and leaving, the Vega's following.

"And that is?" Trina asks, eyeing the house to make sure no one spots them.

"We'll need help. And those guys from a few days ago might be the best bet. We get them to help, and I get my house back." Jade says, not looking back.

"Worth a shot, I guess." Tori says, shrugging at her sister.

"Fine. But we ask. You stay outside and we'll let you know how it goes." Trina tells Jade, not trusting Jade in their new safehouse.

"Fine. But after this, I never see you two again. Got it?" Jade says, following them to Hollywood Arts.

 **Trina POV**

After arriving at Hollywood Arts, I knock on the side door and smile when Andre is the one to let us in again. "Bad news. We found a stray." I say, pointing behind me to Jade. "And I know this is a lot to ask, since we just joined, but we need help. Or, more specifically, she needs help and Tori wants to help." I explain to him, knowing he recognizes the third member when it only started with two.

"What's your name, new girl?" Andre asks her, watching her.

"Why would I tell you?" She asks, glaring at him.

"You want our help, we'll need a name." Andre says, barely affected by her glare. "So you can either give us a name, or you're on your own." He says, seeing the displeased look on Tori's face. "Sorry, chica. But we've dealt with people like her before. We've learned that those willing to give their names, even those who only want temporary help, are more trustworthy than those who refuse."

"Fine. Jade." She answers, not seeing the smile forming on Tori's face. "Now, you gonna help, or what?" She asks, getting impatient.

"Let's talk to Sikowitz." Andre says, holding the door open for us.

"Uh-uh. Stay." I say, stopping Jade from following. "Good girl." I say quietly with a smirk, ignoring Tori slapping my arm.

Ten minutes later, all of us, minus Jade but including Beck, are standing in Sikowitz's room. "Simple enough, I guess." Sikowitz says, nodding. "Let's go. The downside, however, is I doubt they'll stay away. And other than killing them, she won't be able to stay there much longer."

"You want to tell her that?" Trina asks, staring at the man. "I don't think she'll like it." She says, following Andre back to the door.

"What about us? Are we all going?" Robbie asks, following us.

"I think it's best, yes." Sikowitz answer, opening the door. "Jade. I understand you need help." He says, not affected by her glare. "Oh, you're a lovely one, aren't you?" He says, amused. "Lead the way. But, if this group is anything like others I've heard about, we only have to options. One, we kill them and you can have your place back. Two, we collect your things and help you find a new place, because they will be back and they won't be happy." He tells her as she leads him towards her house.

"Then we kill them." Jade answers, not looking back.

"There's a difference, you know, in killing the living over an infected." Andre tells her, a knowing look on his face. "The living are smarter and able to dodge."

"I don't care. Those bastards broke into my house and would've made me do things that I guarantee no one would like. Killing them is best for everyone and everything." Jade says darkly, not looking back.

 **No POV**

The walk back to Jade's house is quicker than when Tori and Trina followed her earlier, Jade not wanting to take it slow this time. "So, how do we get the bastards?" Jade asks, seeing the one Tori called Ryder in the window of her room, going through her bra and panties. "Fucking pervert." She growls, watching as he laughs and tosses them aside.

"Well, we could knock on the door." Sikowitz suggests. "Are there any doors we can use where they won't be able to shoot us or anything?" He asks Jade, watching her.

"No." Jade says with a sigh. "Not unless we have a way to get them to a specific room and toss grenades or something in there." She says, regretting not grabbing her rifle/grenade launcher.

"Shit." Andre sys, watching the house. "Any ideas?" He asks, surprised that Beck is silent.

"Where do you keep your supplies?" Cat asks, watching as Ryder walks away from the window.

"My room. Some in my parents room. Never downstairs. Too far to walk for supplies." Jade answers, eyeing her room.

"And let me guess. That's your room." Cat asks, watching Ryder enter the window again, this time empty-handed.

"Yep." Jade answers.

"Beck, Andre, Robbie, and I will keep them all downstairs. Jade, Cat, Tori, and Trina, you four get up to Jade's room and start collecting supplies. Not a lot, just what you can grab easily. Understood?" Sikowitz orders, not letting anyone question him. "Is that understood?" He asks when Jade goes to question him.

"Understood." Trina answers for everyone, Tori and Cat nodding along. "Tori, did you grab any bags?" She asks her sister, ignoring Jade.

"Yeah. I grabbed the shopping bags and some duffle bags. What are you thinking?" Tori asks, taking the folded up bags out of her supply bag.

"Jade and I will use the duffles. You and Cat use a couple of shopping bags each. We need a way to get in and out easily, though." Trina orders, looking around.

"The rope ladder I used is still there. We can pull it up with us and lower the bags down, then we climb down after." Jade says, seeing the ladder still where she left it, the window only partially closed.

"Good." Trina says, Sikowitz and the guys already heading around back to cause a distraction. "Let's move." She says, seeing Ryder leave Jade's room after a loud noise from out back makes him investigate, the girls seeing some of the other guys inside doing the same as Ryder.

Once they feel it's safe, Trina climbs the ladder with the bags in hand, Cat following once Trina gets the window open and climbs inside. Once Cat's up, Jade and Tori follow, Jade pulling the ladder up and pulling it inside. "Jade, you and Tori collect the stuff from your parents room. Cat and I'll take what we can here." Trina says, ignoring the glare Jade sends her.

"And who made you queen?" Jade asks, glaring at Trina.

"Hush. Let's just do it, and get out of here. Or do you want them back up here?" Tori asks quietly, looking between Trina and Jade.

"Fine. Let's go." Jade says, gently walking through the upstairs, careful not to make a sound.

Ten minutes later, the girls are outside and down the ladder, Jade and Trina quickly grabbing the duffles as Cat and Tori grab the re-usable shopping bags, the four heading to the large trees surround the West house. "How do we let them know it's clear?" Tori asks, watching the house.

Not answering, Cat whistles quickly, smiling when the noises Sikowitz and the others were creating stops and they come out from the side of the house, hidden by the trees and shed. "We have a signal." She answers their confused faces.

"We good?" Andre asks, getting behind Trina so no one sees him from the house.

"We got what we could." Trina answers, handing him the heavy duffle bag. "You're a boy. You carry the heavy stuff." She says, shrugging.

"I'm a man, thank you very much." Andre says, easily carrying the bag and his gun.

"Be a man and carry the bag." Jade says, tossing hers to Beck.

"Uh. Don't argue. You can handle the weight easier, and won't be slowed down." Sikowitz says, cutting off Beck's argument. "Let's go. They didn't sound too happy when we got their attention." He says, heading towards Hollywood Arts. "For now, you're more than welcome to stay with us. At least until you find a safer place where no one knows you're there." He offers Jade.

 **And I end it my usual way lately, with a cliffhanger. That's starting to become a staple of this series, I think, isn't it? I use cliffhangers more than expected or wanted.**

 **Anyway, will this be Jade joining for a long term period, or will it be temporary? Also, who do you think sabotaged the Vega house? Ryder, Steven, Danny, or one of the unnamed guys? And who do you think the unnamed guys are? (Hint: Both are from another Nickelodeon show created by Dan Schneider. I won't say anything more on their identity for now.)**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	7. A Choice

**This chapter starts with a time jump. I figured it'd be better to skip some time than continue the slow build up of the group.**

 **Thank you for the reviews so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't won** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Two Months Later**

After Jade joined Sikowitz at Hollywood Arts, things have gotten a little easier for the group of eight. Though not as likely as before, Sikowitz still sends a few of the group out for supply runs, their supply slowly growing each week from the supply runs. The only one not to join the group is Jade, who leaves to do personal supply runs a few times a month, returning with a duffle bag full of food and drink, never saying a word to the others.

"You know, it'd be nice if you let us at least know you leave." Beck tells Jade when she returns, her duffle bag full of bottles of water she found in an abandoned house a few blocks away from the school.

"And it'd be nice if you'd leave me the fuck alone. I'm here until those bastards leave my house. I'm not a part of your little 'group' or anything, so fuck off." Jade tells the taller man, walking past him.

"We work together here. Either you tell one of us where you go, or you grab your shit and go." Beck tells her, grabbing her arm to stop her from passing him.

"Touch me again, and you lose your head." Jade warns, pulling herself free and glaring at Beck.

"Beck, we talked about this." Sikowitz says from behind Beck. "She doesn't owe us anything. She was informed not to lead anyone here, and she's done just that." He says, watching Jade go up the stairs.

"How do we know she's not meeting anyone and telling them about us? We can't trust her." Beck says, turning to face the older man.

"Because she's been here for just over two months, and nothing's happened." Sikowitz answers. "Now, Andre and Trina have returned from a quick run and they found guns and ammo. You're in charge of putting them away and organized, since you know that stuff better than anyone else." He orders, sighing when Beck walks past him.

A few minutes later, Sikowitz knocks on Tori's door, smiling when she says 'come in'. "Did you need something?" She asks, Cat sitting before her, a battered deck of cards in front of them.

"Not really. Your sister and Andre just returned. Can you help them put the food and water away?" Sikowitz answers, standing in the doorway. "After that, I have a favor to ask of you." He says, somewhat hesitant as he knows how complicated it'll be.

"And that is?" Tori asks, standing as Cat collects the cards.

"I need you to talk to Jade, get her to be more a part of the group. I don't like how she leaves herself alone all day." Sikowitz says, stepping aside for Tori and Cat to walk past him. "I know that's asking a lot, especially after you only being here a couple of months, but Trina would try to kill her, Beck hates her, Cat's a little afraid of her, Andre's too busy, and Robbie's working on something, a security camera type set up for the door." He explains as the two women walk by.

"What about you?" Cat asks, putting the cards in her pocket and following Tori to the door.

"I'm busy keeping Beck from cornering Jade. Lately, he seems to distrust her and wants her kicked out." Sikowitz says, leading the two towards the stairwell. "Thankfully, the guns and ammo Trina and Andre found are going to keep him busy for a while, and since Jade refuses to leave her room except to use the restroom and go on supply runs, we figure there won't be bloodshed for a few hours. Max." He says, adding the last part as the descend the stairs.

"Okay, but why me?" Tori asks, following him. "I don't exactly get along with her either. In fact, she likes me as much as Trina." She points out as they get to the first floor.

"True, but you're nicer and don't seem afraid of her or anything. So, you're the best bet." Sikowitz answers, smiling at her.

"Good luck. Might I suggest body armor, or a tank?" Cat jokes as they split away from Sikowitz.

"Tank?" Sikowitz asks as he heads towards the 'armory', the room that used to be the Black Box theater.

 **Tori POV**

"Where you headed?" Trina asks after they get the food and water put away.

"Apparently, I'm the best bet to talk to Jade, according to Sikowitz." I answer with a sigh.

"Grab a gun." Trina warns, watching me.

"Relax. I have the handgun and two extra clips." I say, lifting the side of my shirt to show her the gun.

"Good." Trina says, nodding.

"Oh, might I suggest a flak vest?" Andre chimes in, making me stop.

"We don't have one, but nice try." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"Good luck." Cat says again as I head away, giggling.

"I'll need it." I say to myself as I head down the hallway.

A short moment later, I'm outside of Jade's door, hand raised to knock. 'Screw it.' I think, knocking.

"No." Jade calls out through the closed door.

"Can I come in?" I ask, knocking again.

"No." Jade repeats. "Walk away before I give your sister a reason to fill me with lead." She threatens, sounding slightly more muffled.

"You don't like it, but you staying here means you're a part of the group until you get your house back." I call out. 'If it's even still standing, by now.' I think, knowing how some buildings are destroyed when/if there's nothing to take from them.

"Doesn't matter. Leave." Jade calls out.

'I'm gonna die.' I think to myself as I slowly turn the doorknob, opening the door.

"Does anyone listen in this damned place?" Jade growls out, turning to face me. "You have fifteen seconds to explain why you're here. Now." She says, pushing in the clip of a gun and taking off the safety.

"Sikowitz is worried about how often you're alone and how dangerous that could be when you go on runs." I answer quickly, not wanting to risk her shooting me, adding the last part as a more personal worry.

"I haven't talked to anyone, anyone who follows gets a bullet in the head, and I don't waste your supplies. Once my house is empty again, or I get the chance to take them all out, I'm gone." Jade says, staring at me.

"But you're out there alone. What's to stop someone, or a group, from knocking you out and doing God knows what to you?" I ask, the stories I've heard from the few survivors Trina and I managed to talk to that weren't out to kill us, or worse, giving me nothing good to think about.

"Why do you care, Vega? Hm?" Jade asks, giving me a disbelieving look. "Turn around, walk away, and leave me the Hell alone. What happens to me out there is my own concern, not yours." She says, putting the gun on the desk. "Time's up." She says, her back to me as she works on cleaning a second gun, a handgun like the other.

"Because I don't want anyone getting assaulted in anyway, regardless of how they act. No one deserves that." I say, turning around with a sigh. 'That went better than expected.' I think, closing the door behind me.

"How'd it go?" Sikowitz asks me a few minutes later when I get to his classroom, the others (minus Jade and Beck) sitting around and eating.

"I'm still alive, and don't expect Jade anytime soon." I answer, sitting between Trina and Cat, accepting the paper plate of food from Andre.

"I've an idea you won't like." Sikowitz says, his plate empty and bottle of water almost empty.

"What?" Trina asks, staring at him.

"Tori, you and Cat are going on a supply run tomorrow. We need extra water as a back-up, and Andre reported that a nearby shopping center, not the one we first met at, has a hunting store that was barely touched. You three are going to collect extra ammo, guns, knives, whatever you can find." Sikowitz answers, not meeting Tori's eyes.

"Three? You just said it was Tori and Cat going. Who's the third?" Robbie asks, staring at Sikowitz.

"Jade." I say, groaning.

"I don't think so. I'll go with them. Or Andre and I can go again. I'm not letting _her_ go with Tori." Trina says, quick to defend her sister.

"Jade needs to learn to trust us. Even if she's only here for a short while." Sikowitz says, cutting off the growing argument Trina was building up. "She gets along better, for some reason, with Tori and Cat over the others." He says, staring at Trina. "The decision, however, is up to Tori and Cat. Are you two up for it, if Trina and Andre give you directions?" He asks us, staring between me and Cat.

"Works for me, I guess. I don't mind." Cat says, looking to me. "What about you?"

"Sure. What time?" I ask, meeting his eyes.

"I'll let you know. All of you finish eating, then relax. Head to sleep at nightfall. When the sun rises, we'll set the plan and you two can head out. Goodnight, students." Sikowitz says, heading out of the classroom.

 **Sikowitz POV**

"Now what?" Jade asks when I open her door, ignoring the glare she sends me as she puts her guns on a shelf.

"Tomorrow, you are going on a weapon supply run with Tori and Cat. If you do not go, or you cause problems, you're on your own. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, but we work together here, and you working alone is starting to cause problems for everyone." I tell her, serious. "You don't like it, but it's how things happen here. So, either go on the run with Tori and Cat, or leave before sunrise." I tell her, turning and closing the door behind myself.

 **So, Sikowitz is tired of Jade's solo actions. Why does he want her to work with the group, especially hours after telling Beck to leave Jade alone for that very reason? I assure you, he has his reasons why he wants Jade to work with the group and why he wanted Tori to talk to Jade.**

 **Thank you for reading, and hope you review. Also, if this seemed kinda rushed and not good, I apologize. I was stuck on which direction to go with this, and decided for Sikowitz to give Jade an ultimatum. Will he go through with it, or will she go through with it? One way to find out.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	8. Decisions

**Thank you for the reviews so far. This chapter takes place the next morning, with Jade's decision and whatever potential backlash that causes will be seen down the line.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Get out. I have to speak to Sikowitz." Jade says, kicking the door to his classroom open, one of her shotguns and a machete strapped to her back, a bag in hand.

"You're not the boss here. You're a guest. Consider that before giving orders." Beck says, glaring at Jade.

"It's all right, Beck." Sikowitz says, staring at Jade. "We'll continue planning later." He tells the others, nodding to them.

"What's this about?" Tori asks as she follows her sister and Cat out.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sikowitz answers her, turning his attention to Jade. "So, I figure it's safe to say you've made a decision." He points out, seeing her weapons and bag, noting the bag is somewhat empty.

"I don't like ultimatums. You're lucky I'm not as heartless as everyone thinks." Jade says, staring at him as she drops her bag. "I'll go, but on the condition that I don't work with any of the guys, and I'm left alone when here. Understood?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Understood." Sikowitz says, nodding. "And don't worry about who you'll be going on runs with. I know Tori and Cat are the best bets for working with you, and I find it interesting." He says, turning around and grabbing a piece of paper from the small stage.

"What's interesting?" Jade asks, glaring at him as she picks up her bag, ready to leave.

"For someone who doesn't like ultimatums, you don't seem to mind giving them." Sikowitz says, handing her the piece of paper. "This is a list of potential places with supplies. The circled ones are the best choices. Low infected, low possibilities of hostile survivors, potentially good supplies. The squares are worse, but still decent. The exes are no go zones. Trust me." He says simply as she looks over the paper.

"Then why are they on the list if we can't check there?" Jade asks, pocketing the list.

"So you know to avoid them. Now, knowing Tori and Cat, they're in Tori's room getting ready. Let them know it's time to go." Sikowitz answers, sitting on the stage.

"And what are the others doing? If I'm a part of the team now, that gives me a right to know so I can be caught up, right?" Jade asks, staring at the older man.

"Beck and Robbie are going to do inventory on what we have, and Trina and Andre are going out on a run of their own." Sikowitz answers, having no problem filling her in.

"Tell Beck something for me." Jade says, turning around. "If he tells me what to do again, or threatens me, I'll put a bullet in his head and won't think twice." She says as she opens the door and leaves, heading up to find Tori and Cat.

"Will do." Sikowitz calls out, an amused smirk on his face. 'Well, that was easier than expected.' He thinks, standing up to go help Beck and Robbie with inventory.

 **Jade POV**

"Let's go you two. We have some places to check out." I say, kicking open Tori's door, surprising the two on the bed, guns and bags in hand.

"Have you considered knocking before opening a door?" Tori asks, standing up and putting the handgun in a holster strapped to her right hip, a machete of her own on her left.

"No." Jade says, glaring at Tori. "Now hurry. Sikowitz gave me a list of places to check out and I want to get them taken care of as soon as possible." I say, leaving. "If you're not at the door in one minute, I'm leaving without you." I call over my shoulder as I head down the steps.

"God, I hate her." Tori says, loud enough for me to hear as I hear her and Cat collect their gear.

A moment later, I watch as Tori and Cat walk over, a duffle bag in their left hands, a gun in their free hand. "Where to first?" Tori asks when they get to the door, watching as I open it.

"Just follow and make sure I don't get attacked, got it?" I tell them as Cat closes the door behind us, somehow knowing how to lock the door from the outside.

"Easier said than done." I hear Cat whisper to Tori.

"What was that?" I ask, turning and staring at her, stopping in my tracks.

"Excuse me?" Cat asks nervously, taking a step back.

"What did you just whisper to her?" I ask, staring at Cat.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Cat says, moving to hide behind Tori.

"Okay, let's calm down." Tori says, acting as the mediator. "Can you really blame her, Jade? You stay hidden, go on solo runs without a word to anyone, and threaten us on an hourly basis." She says, staring at me. "Let's just take care of the run, and return with what we collect, got it?" She asks, trying to calm me down.

"Tell her to keep her opinions to herself." I tell her, turning around and heading for the first stop, an abandoned apartment complex half a mile away from the school, glaring at nothing.

"For some reason, Sikowitz wants her here, and from what I've learned in the two months I've been here, he has his reasons. I just wish I knew what they were." Tori says, following.

"Same here." I say to myself as I walk, leading them to the apartment complex.

 **No POV**

The half a mile walk is filled with silence, the occasional noise from a few gunshots when the girls spot an infected and stop it from attacking them, dropping each infected with a shot in the head.

"How many places are we checking today?" Cat asks, panting as the three near the complex, Jade checking for a way through the closed gate.

"Not a lot, I hope. It took us a while to get here, and we'll need to have the energy to get back with our supplies, as well as get back before dark." Tori answers, looking for a way in like Jade.

"For now, we're only checking here. Now quit your whining and find a way in without alerting anyone. Got it?" Jade says, not looking at the other two.

"There. The wall beside the gate is crumbled, so it'll be easy to climb over it with heavy bags of supplies." Cat points out, catching her breath.

"Then let's move." Jade says, heading for the wall, climbing over the two foot wall, the crumbled parts of the wall acting as a way for her, Tori, and Cat to walk up without having to worry about a drop on either side.

"Where should we check first?" Tori asks, looking around, not seeing anything that'll hint at a way to get in.

"Shut it." Jade says quietly, pulling her shotgun up. "There's someone inside." She says, heading to a window and looking in.

"What do you see?" Tori asks with a whisper, her handgun at the ready.

"Two, maybe three others. Looks like they're using it as a base of their own." Jade answers, seeing clearly through the darkened room.

"How are we on supplies?" One of the voices, a male, asks.

"Ammo's low. All we have a decent amount of is shotguns rounds, but no shotgun to use them." A second male voice answers.

"Food and water are low. Maybe a week tops." A third voice, this one female and slightly older than the other two, answers. "What do you suggest?" She asks, the three outside not finding it strange how clear their voices are through un-broken glass.

"Let's ask our guest." The first voice says, a handgun blasting at the window a moment later. "It's not polite to eavesdrop." He calls out, firing another shot, blasting the window out.

"Shit." Jade says, the three now under the window. "How good are you two with those guns when we're dealing with people, not dead fucks?" She asks, readying her shotgun.

"One way to find out." Tori says, looking up. "Cat, go over to the bushes over there. Jade, run back to the wall and use it for cover." She directs, surprised when Jade doesn't question her.

"What about you?" Cat asks, getting ready to hide in the bushes for cover.

"Well, someone needs to keep their attention." Tori says, standing up and firing a shot through the window, catching the three inside off guard as she heads to the side of the building, making sure the three inside saw her.

"Fucking idiot." Jade says, running to the wall after she hears a few shots on the side.

A moment later, Tori runs back, the three from inside behind her, clearly not used to guns as their aim is off. "Thankfully, they have little to no training with guns." She says, hiding beside Jade.

"Shoot the bitch." The female voice says, angry at the failed shots.

"We're not the only ones with guns you know." The first voice from before says, reloading.

"Fucking hell, Chad. Kill the bitch already." The female says, shooting her gun at the wall.

"What the fuck? I thought there was just the one?" The second voice says when Cat shoots, getting the first guy, Chad, in the head.

"Apparently, she has a friend." The girl says, grabbing Chad's gun and firing towards Cat, hitting the wall behind her.

"Fucking hell, Fawn. I told you we should've started raiding places." The surviving man says, shooting towards Tori.

"Any ideas?" Jade asks, switching places with Tori and aiming her shotgun at the woman, Fawn.

"Not dying works for me." Tori says as Jade fires, hitting Fawn in the knee and making her fall as Tori looks over the wall and shoots the other guy.

"God fucking dammit Alan." Fawn curses, crawling away.

"Cat, shoot her hands." Jade orders, looking through the opening.

"What the fuck do you bitches want?" Fawn asks, glaring at Tori and Jade after Cat shoots the gun out of Fawn's hand and Tori kicks it away.

"We just wanted supplies. If you didn't shoot at us, you might've lived. But you thought you could catch us off guard and steal our supplies." Jade says, the shot gun aimed at Fawn's head. "You two collect whatever you can. I'll keep a gun on this bitch." She says, not looking away.

"Got it." Tori says, leading Cat to the door she saw Fawn and the guys exit from earlier. "You okay?" She asks once they're clear, cleaning out the water and food the three have stored.

"It's different, killing a living person versus an infected one." Cat says, collecting the ammo that was sitting on the counter.

"It was us or them. And they shot first, we just defended ourselves." Tori says, her duffle bag half full of water and canned food. "Let's grab the rest and head out." She says softly, checking the rest of the area for supplies.

Five minutes later, Tori and Cat return outside, standing behind Jade. "Get everything?" Jade asks, not looking away from Fawn.

"Everything we could find." Tori answers, staring at Jade. "What's the plan with her?" She asks, holding her handgun in case Fawn tries anything.

"Simple." Jade says, pulling the trigger, not seeing Cat turn around and hurl at the sight of Fawn's head getting blown off. "Let's go. We need to report to Sikowitz that there are more survivors than we expected." She says, walking past Cat.

 **And that's the end of this. I figured I should show that there are other people to deal with, and how hostile they can be. And I chose Fawn, Chad, and Alan as the ones they run into because of how their characters were on the show.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	9. A Loss

**I know this is an early update. The reason is because my brother is having a surgery on the cartilage in his nose later today, and someone needs to make sure he doesn't roll onto his face or anything, and since he has two dogs that like to jump and everything, no one wants anything to happen. So, until Sunday at the latest, until he's not at risk of rolling over in his sleep or something I guess, someone needs to be there. So, I decided to write this and post it a day early since I won't be able to for a few days. I don't know if I'll be updating again Monday, which is why I made this so long. The next one will be longer than what I usually write too, but maybe not as long as this.**

 **Thanks for the reviews last chapter, and I hope the length makes up for me being unable to update for a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Warning: This is the last we'll see a particular character in this fic.**

 **Trina POV**

After Tori, Cat, and Jade returned from their supply run, we all meet in Sikowitz's room to listen to the 'news' they had for us. "Any idea?" I ask Andre as we wait for Sikowitz, Tori and the others sitting silently.

"No, nothing. Though, by the looks of Cat and Tori, it can't be good." Andre answers, nodding to how sick Cat looks.

"Okay, what happened to you three?" I ask my sister, watching her hold Cat to stop her from falling or fainting.

"We'll tell you in a moment." Tori answers, rubbing Cat's back.

A minute later, Sikowitz walks in, taking his seat on the stage and watching us. "Okay, what's with the meeting?" Beck asks, leaning against the back door.

"We found a few more survivors on our run." Jade answers, glaring at the impatient Beck. "And trust us, they were less friendly than I was." She says, turning her attention to Sikowitz. "They tried to kill us, so we shot back."

"And why is Cat sick?" Robbie asks, staring at the slightly pale young woman.

"I shot the surviving bitch point blank in the face with a shotgun, and she threw up at the sight and smell." Jade answers. "We need to do more research on so-called 'abandoned' buildings around here for supply runs, keep the info up to date." She tells Sikowitz, walking to the stage. "And, we need to practice on how to deal with the living. They're as much a threat as the dead in this day and age." She says, turning to face us.

"None of you got shot, right?" Andre asks them, looking between Tori and Jade.

"No, but only because they didn't know what they were doing." Tori answers, Cat looking better. "If we find someone with better training, we might not be as lucky." She adds, looking at the stage.

"So what do you suggest? Go out and find random groups to see if they're hostile? Waste ammo training? What?" Beck asks, staring at Tori.

"No, but we can learn to dodge and use cover better than we do." Jade says, staring at him. "The living can think, which makes them deadlier than the dead. The living can shoot, use traps, hide. The dead? The infected? Whatever you call them? They can't. All they do is act. Something gets in their way, they climb over it and lunge. We can handle them easily. Not someone who hides behind a brick wall and shouts orders to any or everyone else in their group." She says, stepping off the stage.

"And what would that be?" Sikowitz says, cutting off any arguments. "What would you suggest, Jade, to prepare us if it happens again?" He asks her, watching us.

"We get the best training I can think of." Jade says, walking to the door we entered from when they arrived. "We go to my old place, and if the bastards are still using it as their base, we take them out. No one left alive." She says, opening the door and leaving.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I ask Sikowitz, seeing the contemplative look on his face.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sikowitz says, nodding. "She's right. We have not proper training to deal with other survivors out to kill us, or worse, for our supplies and home." He says, leaving out the door he entered.

"This is a joke, right?" Beck asks, looking at us. "We're seriously going to listen to someone who could care less about us? Fuck no. I'm not going on a suicide mission so she can get her mansion back." He says, pushing off the wall and leaving out the same door as Sikowitz.

"I don't know, Tori. He's kinda got a point." I tell Tori, looking at her.

"If it wasn't for Jade, there's not guarantee I'd be here. Or Cat." Tori says, looking back. "We worked together, yeah, but she was the one willing to kill them when Cat and I were hesitant."

"But still, there's no guarantee it'll work. Or that we'll all return after it's done." I counter.

"Look, let's not think about it right now. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to make a plan, so let's wait until tomorrow to talk it out more." Andre says, standing up. "That sound good?" He asks, looking at those of us still in the room.

"For now." I say in agreement, glancing at him. "Let's go put the supplies away and rest. Something tells me we'll be needing as much rest as we can get for tomorrow." I say, standing up. "You good Cat?" I ask, seeing how shaky she still is.

"I'm good." Cat says, straightening up. "Just wasn't expecting how it would look when someone…" She starts, stopping to breathe.

"Got it." Andre says, raising a hand to stop Cat from speaking.

A few minutes later, we're in our rooms, silence around us. Most of us aren't tired, by how we looked on the way to our rooms, but knowing Jade, it was best to get as much as we can in case she tries to make the 'training' start tomorrow. 'You might've saved Tori and Cat, but we still don't know if we can trust you.' I think as I start to drift off, the sun barely setting outside.

 **Tori POV**

The next morning, before the sun fully rose, I'm woken up by Jade yelling at me to get up and get ready.

"Five more minutes." I say, rolling away from the door.

"If you're not in Sikowitz's room in five minutes, guns ready, I will drag you out and throw you into a horde myself." Jade says, slamming the door.

"Fine." I say, not wanting to risk if she's serious.

Three minutes later, and still ready to fall back asleep, I'm sitting in Sikowitz's classroom, two handguns on my hips and a rifle Trina and I found a few years ago around my back, extra ammo for each gun in a mini duffle bag sitting on the floor between my legs. "Wake up, we're heading out in a bit." Cat says, plopping beside me.

"Don't wanna." I say, my eyes closed, ignoring her giggling. "Too tired."

"Too bad, Vega. Wake up or I'm dragging you out. We have to go over the plan real quick." Jade says, kicking my chair.

"What plan? You didn't tell us anything before you left yesterday." Beck says, leaning by the boarded up windows, glaring at Jade.

"From what I've noticed about them, they're idiots, so it's perfect for training and getting used to dealing with hostile survivors. With the seven of us going over, we'll be fine." Jade says, sitting down on my free side.

"Wait? Seven? Sikowitz isn't coming?" Robbie asks from a chair in front of us, turning to face Jade.

"No. He's staying here to go over maps, update it for places we've been to before." Jade answers, staring back. "Everybody have their guns and extra supplies, plus room in their bags for anything worth taking?" She asks, looking around at everyone.

"Out of curiosity, who put you in charge of this? You barely have more training than any of us." Trina asks, her and Andre sitting beside each other beside Robbie.

"I did." Sikowitz says, walking in. "She might not have a lot of prep for this, but she knows her old house better than us." He says, taking his seat on the stage. "Now, is everybody ready?" He asks, looking around.

"What's the plan? I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to know before we leave. Right?" Andre asks, looking around.

"We scope out the place, find how many people are inside, and the best bet for getting rid of them." Jade says, standing up and moving to the stage. "Stay in the trees and bushes, don't make a noise, and if anyone gets too close, knife them before they can shoot you or call for back-up, understood?" She tells us, looking around.

"And why the hell would I listen to you?" Beck asks, ignoring us nodding in agreement with her.

"Because survivors and infected _humans_ aren't the only threats." Jade says. "I don't think anyone's noticed by now, but animals can get infected too." She tells us, looking around. "Before bumping into those two, I've seen dogs, cats, and birds infected." She says, stopping at Beck. "Have you seen an infected dog, cat, or bird since this hell began?" She asks him, knowing the answer.

"No. So what?" Beck asks, staring at her.

"A hungry dog, or even cat or bird, is bad enough. Want to add the infection to that mix?" Jade asks, walking off the stage. "Let's go. Stay silent." She orders, leaving us to follow her as she leaves.

 **No POV**

The walk to Jade's old place was silent and quick, cutting their time in their rush to get there as silent as possible. When they reach the trees surrounding the building, they hide and watch the building in front of them. "Beck, you, Andre, and Robbie go to the other side and watch the windows. Beck, you stay at the corner, Andre the opposite corner, and Robbie in the middle." Jade directs, not letting Beck argue. "Trina, go to the corner over there, Tori that corner, Cat in the middle, and I'll watch from the middle here." She says as Beck goes to the corner of the yard opposite where they entered, Andre moving to the one diagonally from where they entered, and Robbie between them.

"What about the front?" Tori asks, moving a few feet over to hide in the shadows of the trees.

"No cover. No way to hide." Jade answers, moving to the middle of where Tori and Trina are standing, Cat taking the spot between Beck and Tori. "Trina, tell Andre to let you know if he spots anything and to tell Robbie to let him or Beck know if he spots anything. Cat, same to you. Let me know and tell Beck to let you or one of the guys know." She says, turning her attention to her old house.

"Got it." "Understood." "Kay." Trina, Tori, and Cat says, nodding before Trina and Cat relay the message.

For almost twenty minutes, the seven watch the house, not seeing anything worthwhile. "Shit." Tori says, making Jade face her.

"What?" Jade asks, half her attention on Tori and the other half on her house.

"That guy, the one that was looking through your underwear drawer last time we were here? He has my dad's old gun case in his hand." Tori says, looking at Trina, the two coming to the same decision.

"He's the one who sabotaged our house." Trina says, loud enough for Jade to barely hear.

"Of course." Jade says, staring at her house. "How many do you see?" She asks Tori and Cat.

"Three." Tori answers after Trina gives a quick count.

"Four here." Cat says after talking to Beck for his and the guys' count.

"So anywhere between four and seven, if we haven't seen the same ones more than once." Jade says, sighing. "Now, how to get their attention?" She asks, silently moving to the small shed.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, following enough to talk without being too loud.

"We need to draw them out, either all at once or in groups, and take them out. If we don't, who knows what'll happen." Jade says, entering the shed.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks, keeping her distance for now.

"Well, you were the diversion last time. You up for doing it again?" Jade asks, exiting the shed with a shovel and hammer, handing them to the slightly taller brunette.

"Excuse me?" Tori asks, staring at Jade, ignoring the questioning look from Trina.

"Switch places with Trina, hand her the hammer. After that, sneak to the front through the trees and start hitting the sidewalk with the shovel, but wait until you hear me whistle. I'll tell Trina and the others the plan. Go." Jade says, moving over to Cat.

"Great. Act as a diversion once and it becomes your job." Tori mumbles as she heads over to Trina to fill her in and tell her Jade wants to talk with her.

A few minutes later, Tori hears Jade whistle and does what Jade told her, hitting the sidewalk with the metal part of the shovel, quickly hiding in the trees when she hears the front door open and gunshots filling the air.

"Now would be a good time to grab your gun, by the way." Trina tells her, jogging over after hiring behind her. "Let's move." She says, guiding Tori through the trees to where the others are hiding and shooting into the house.

"I'm surprised they fell for that, to be honest." Tori says once they get to the others, aiming her gun at the house as she hides behind the shed.

"Same here. But, downside, you might've been too loud." Trina says, shooting into the doorway of the house.

"Why?" Cat asks as Beck drops one of the guys in the house.

"Infected." Jade says, firing her shotgun. "By my count, six inside. No idea how many infected are on the way."

"Four total, now. Two dead after that shot." Andre says, firing his rifle, getting one of them, Steven, in the leg.

In over ten minutes, all but one of the men inside are dead, Ryder being the only one left alive, but with a gunshot wound in the leg. "What the flying fuck?" He says, the window above where he's hiding being shot out when he went to check out the window.

"Where are you going?" Trina asks Andre when he moves forward.

"Relax. I got this." Andre says, grabbing his hunting knife and heading towards the house, entering the doorway.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Jade says a moment later when Andre walks out, his knife bloody. "Tell me he tried to fight back, at least?" She asks, leaving the trees.

"Nope. Didn't get the chance. He tried to shoot through the window, I stabbed him in the head." Andre says, looking a little green from the action, but speaking fine. "Now what?" He asks, taking a few deep breaths.

"Not worth staying here anymore. Head in and collect any supplies we can, then head back to Hollywood Arts." Jade says, entering the house and stepping over the bodies.

"So what? You're staying with us?" Beck asks, following her in, the others following suit.

"Unless you piss me off." Jade says, heading for the cupboards and opening them.

As they clean out the supplies, Trina heads out and away from the house, the smell of the dead bodies effecting her. As she catches her breath, she fails to hear the footsteps behind her. "Shit." She curses when the infected jumps her, knocking her to the ground. "Fuck." She says when it bites her before she can grab her gun and shoot it in the head, dropping it. "Fuck." She repeats, seeing the bite on her arm.

"You good?" Andre asks, making her jump.

"Yeah. Just got caught off guard." Trina says, hiding the bite. "We good to go?" She asks, seeing the others exiting with bags.

"Yeah. There wasn't a lot to collect, so we're heading back." Andre answers, stepping over the infected Trina shot. "So, Jade seems to have clicked with Tori and Cat quickly." He notes as they exit the trees, the women mentioned walking in front of them.

"Well, I did hear Sikowitz give her an ultimatum. Guess she realized she should join or she was on her own." Trina answers, stopping him from questioning. "Don't ask." She says, waving off his question.

Later that night, after the supplies are put away and everyone goes their separate ways, Trina checks her bite, not liking how the bruise looks around the bite. "I'm sorry." She says, looking to her right, where Tori's room is. When it's dark enough, she puts her supplies in a duffle bag and puts it outside of Tori's door after making sure she was asleep. "I'm sorry." She says again, leaving.

"For what?" Jade asks, scaring Trina. "Where are you off to?" She asks, walking over to the elder half-Latina.

"None of your business, Jade." Trina says, heading towards the stairs, sighing when she hears Jade follow.

"Why are you leaving, Trina?" Jade asks again as they descend the stairs, finding Trina's actions suspicious.

"It's safer that way, trust me." Trina says, confusing Jade, as she heads for the door. "Just make sure the door is closed behind me, okay?" She asks, cautiously opening the door.

"Why?" Jade says, grabbing Trina's arm. "Fuck." She says, grabbing her knife when she sees the bite in the moonlight. "When?" She asks, holding the knife at the ready.

"After clearing out your house earlier. I got jumped and bit before I could shoot it. Andre didn't see it because my sleeve covered it." Trina answers, not looking back.

"So what? You're going to wait for the infection to spread and take over?" Jade asks, staring at the older woman.

"No." Trina says, pulling a grenade from her jacket pocket and shows it to Jade. "Grabbed this after dropping off the supplies Cat collected, put it in my bag before leaving. I'm going to go a safe distance away, and set it off. No reason to let another infected loose, you know?" She asks with a humorless chuckle, pocketing the grenade.

"Why leave? We don't know how the infection works." Jade asks, staring at Trina.

"I do. I saw what happens to people after they've been bit. A day or two, depending on when they were bit, before it takes over. I don't want to risk turning and attacking any of you, so I'm going to leave before it takes over." Trina says, her back to Jade. "Look after Tori for me, alright? She'll need it. And tell her why I left." She says, walking away.

"Trina." Jade says, making her stop. "Sorry you got bit." She says, surprising herself and Trina.

"Thanks. And thanks in advance for watching over Tori. Tell Andre I'm sorry." Trina says, turning around to face Jade.

"Why Andre?" Jade asks, confused.

"We've been sleeping together for a month now. I told him I'd give him my anal virginity during our next run, but that's not happening now." Trina says, finding amusement in the shocked look on Jade's face. "I don't know why you and Tori seemed to get so close after your team up before, but I'm kinda glad. Keep her alive." She says, turning around and walking away.

"Got it." Jade says, nodding as Trina walks away, closing and sealing the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, Jade, still staying by the door, hears a muffled explosion. Looking out the small window, she sees a small cloud of dust from an alleyway. 'Can't believe I'm sorry she got bit.' Jade thinks sadly, heading back to her room.

 **This might sound mean, but I've been planning this for a while, since I posted the first chapter actually. As for why Jade seemed to click with the group, it's a part of Sikowitz's warning to her about working with the others. It's also thanks to how she worked with Tori and Cat when they went on their supply run last chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	10. Handling The Loss Part 1

**Thank you for the follows and reviews so far. This takes place the morning after Trina's sacrifice and, since I feel we haven't seen a lot of zombies/infected in this, we will see some here.**

 **How will Tori, Andre, and the others handle Trina's sacrifice? Find out below.**

 **Sorry this isn't as long as I said it'd be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

A few moments after Jade watched Trina leave and hearing the muffled explosion, she heads up to her room, walking by Tori's door. 'This won't end well.' She thinks as she glances at Tori's door before heading into hers.

A few hours later, Jade hears Tori looking for Trina, hearing some desperation when Tori opens her sister's door and finds the room empty.

"What's going on?" Cat asks tiredly, watching Tori look around Trina's room.

"Do you know where Trina is?" Tori asks, seeing Trina's weaponry on her bed, no sign of Trina sleeping in it the night before.

"No, not since we went to bed." Cat answers as Jade opens her door.

"Get the others. I have something to share." Jade says, walking past Tori and Cat.

"Does it involve Trina?" Tori asks, watching Jade.

"Unfortunately." Jade answers, not looking at Tori. "Tell them to be in Sikowitz's class as soon as possible." She says, heading for the stairs.

A few minutes later, everyone minus Trina sits in Sikowitz's classroom, Jade and Sikowitz on the stage as the others sit in front of them. "What do you have to share, Jade?" Sikowitz asks, noticing the lack of Trina and the look in Jade's eyes.

"When we were clearing those guys out yesterday, something happened to Trina." Jade says, glancing at Tori before continuing. "While we were grabbing supplies from inside, Trina got bit by an infected."

"No, she didn't. She said she shot it before it bit her." Andre interrupts, a small glare at Jade.

"She lied and hid the bite. I saw it last night before she left." Jade tells him before looking to the others. "She didn't want to risk the infection spreading and risk any of you getting bit, so she left." She says, sighing.

"There's more to the story." Beck says, staring at Jade. "What else is there? And how do you know all of this?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"I couldn't sleep, and I saw her leaving her room, so I followed. And, I hate to say this Tori, but she took a grenade with her to make sure the infection doesn't spread." Jade answers, looking at Tori.

"You're lying." Tori says, surprising everyone by glaring at Jade and the harshness in her voice. "What did you do to my sister?" She asks, standing up.

"I'm not lying. I didn't do anything to her. She chose this so no one, you especially, would get infected because of her." Jade tells her, shaking her head slowly.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Andre asks Jade, a glare of his own aimed at her. "You two hated each other since day one, so how do we know you didn't let her get bit just to kill her yourself?" He asks, shaking his head at her.

"I didn't do that. I might not've liked her, but I wouldn't do that." Jade counters, staring back at him. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one because of this damned infection, and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone." She tells him and the others.

"It's your fault she got infected. If you weren't so insistent on taking your stuff back, she'd be alive." Andre says, standing up and walking to the stage. "What was the point of going over there, huh? You weren't planning on staying, so why bother going over there again? Just supplies?"

"Enough, all of you." Sikowitz says, standing between Andre and Jade.

"Why? For all we know, she killed Trina and blamed on the infection." Beck says, pointing at Jade.

"Because I saw her leave." Sikowitz says, surprising everyone. "I watched her and Jade talking, then Trina leaving. Shortly after, Jade went upstairs. I didn't hear anything that they said between each other, but the looks on their faces were enough. Now, we're ending this conversation. Jade did not kill Trina." He tells everyone, his attention on Tori and Andre. "No runs for a while. I think we all need the break." He says softly, taking a few steps back and watching everyone else.

"You shouldn't have let her leave." Andre says, leaving everyone in the room as he leaves.

"I'm going on a solo run." Tori says, heading out.

"I'll go with you." Cat says, getting up to follow her.

"No." Tori says, opening the door. "I'm going alone." She says, sending a quick glare to Jade as she leaves.

 **Tori POV**

'She's lying.' I tell myself as I head up and grab my gun and hunting knife, forgoing a bag to carry supplies in, just grabbing a small bag for extra ammo.

Leaving Hollywood Arts, I head towards our old home, gun at the ready for any infected I see. Soon enough, I see a small horde shuffling before me. "Fuckers." I say, raising my gun and pulling the trigger, shooting the horde of seven in the back of the head, dropping them before checking the rounds in the gun to see how many more rounds I have left before needing to be reloaded. "Nine left." I say as I start walking, passing the bodies.

For the next three hours I wander around L.A., killing over fifty infected. Heading back towards Hollywood Arts, I pass an alleyway, stopping when I hear shuffling. Looking down the hallway, I lift my gun and shoot the shambling infected, lowering my gun when I notice something behind the fallen infected. Walking over, I see a sight that makes me freeze, dropping my gun. "Trina?" I ask in a soft whisper, falling to my knees.

Before me is Trina, her face, hair, and clothing burned and with holes in them, half of her face burned. Looking around, I see a few other bodies, infected, damaged much like Trina. Standing up, I head back towards Hollywood Arts, grabbing my gun on the way.

"Where's Jade?" I ask, walking in Sikowitz's class, the door slamming shut behind me.

"Tori…" Sikowitz starts, stopping when I raise my hand. "In the gym, training with Beck." He answers, sighing.

"Tori, what's going on?" Andre asks, following me as I leave.

"I found Trina." I answer, walking towards the area we use to stay in shape.

"Well, where is she? Why didn't she come back with you?" Andre asks, starting to jog to keep up with me.

"Dead. A few blocks from here. Signs of a grenade going off, like she threw one but wasn't able to get away from the blast." I answer, pushing the door to a hallway that leads to the gym. "And a bite mark on her arm." I add as I walk faster.

"So Jade was telling the truth?" Andre asks, the sadness in his voice audible.

"I don't know." I answer, pushing the gym door open.

"What was her name?" We hear Jade ask, making us stop in the doorway.

"Sarah." Beck answers, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth as we make our way towards them. "When this happened, I called her, but it wouldn't go through. For months, I've tried to find her, reconnect. But nothing. Not until a year after everything started." He adds, neither of them seeing us get closer to them.

"What happened?" Jade asks, their backs to us when we find them.

"She was infected. Maybe since day one, I don't know. But when I found her, she tried to bite me." Beck answers, silence ringing in the gym.

"What did you do?" Jade asks hesitantly after a few moments, Andre and I watching silently.

"Nothing. I couldn't bring myself to shoot, so I left. Andre was with me, but we got separated. After I found him, I told him I didn't see anything and we came back to Hollywood Arts, a few extra supplies with us."

"And you train so much so you don't hesitate again." Jade points out, nodding.

"You two seem awfully chummy now." I reply with a deadpan. "I need to speak with Jade alone." I tell Beck, crossing my arms.

"We'll be in the cafeteria." Andre says as he heads away, Beck following suit.

"You found Trina, didn't you?" Jade asks, standing up after Andre and Beck leave.

"Why wouldn't she stay? We could've done something." I ask her, getting frustrated.

"Because she saw what happens after someone's been bit and knew she wouldn't last too long after. So she left before you or anyone would be at risk." Jade answers, standing a few feet in front of Tori. "I didn't stop her because I knew it'd be pointless, and it'd cause less pain now than if she'd've waited and the infection spread." She tells me, looking down.

"It's your fault." I tell her, turning around and leaving. "If you didn't have to go and clean out that stupid house, she wouldn't have gotten bit, and she'd be alive." I say, leaving.

 **Since Halloween is a week away in the U.S., I'm going to start posting these the day after I finish them. Hopefully, I'll have this finished by then. If not, it'll go until I finish it. After that, I'll contiinue working on** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **and** _ **'Directing His Best'**_ **.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	11. Beck's Past

**Sorry for this being short. I wanted to write a mini-chapter to explain Beck's past a bit more. Next chapter will be out later today, and it'll continue where the last left off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters, except the OC.**

 **Beck POV**

The day started out like usual. I woke up, showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast before going to school. On the way, I stop by a small coffee shop a few blocks away from my house, parking my truck in an available parking space by the front door.

"Large coffee, black, three sugars, splash of hazelnut." A barista says to a young woman in front of me, repeating her order to make it clear.

"Yeah. Make it two, the second being a medium." The young woman says with a nod, handing the barista a ten.

"Got it. That'll be seven even." The barista says, putting the ten in the cashier and hands her back three ones. "Name?" She asks to write her name on the paper cups.

"Trina Vega." The woman answers, putting her change in her purse and stepping aside.

"Thank you." The barista says, writing the woman's name on a sheet of paper. "Let me guess, large black coffee with three sugar and a dash of milk?" She asks me when she sees me, a smile on her face.

"You know me well, Sarah." I say with a smile of my own, pulling a five out of my wallet. "Thought you were off today?" I ask as she takes my five and gives me back my change.

"So did I. Boss called me in and asked me to fill in for the day." Sarah answers, nodding. "Trina Vega." She says when another barista hands her the two coffees.

"Thank you." The woman, Trina, says as she collects the coffees and leaves, not looking back.

"So, on your way to school?" Sarah asks as I step aside, no one else ordering so she has a bit to chat.

"Not all of us have graduated high school, you know." I say, smirking.

After talking for a bit, I grab my coffee and head off, not wanting to risk being late. The rest of the day is like the others. That is, until lunch. Outside, we see something strange. Thinking nothing of it, we continue eating. It's L.A., after all. I heard there was a zombie movie filming nearby, so I figured it was most likely an extra or something having a little fun.

That changed when later, we heard on the news that some virus broke out, turning people into what I only thought existed in movies, t.v., comics, and games. Zombies.

After that, Hell seemed to have broken loose. At first, because of how new it was I guess, people were doing what you always see in movies. Trying to escape, running into people, even trying to steal from others. The usual stuff from zombie movies.

When I had the chance, I headed for Sarah's home, wanting to check on her. When I found the door knocked down, I ran in and looked for her, not finding any sign of her, I try to call her, but fail when the call doesn't go through. 'Where is she?' I think as I leave, heading for her work.

Months later, after I didn't find her at work, I started looking for her, Andre and our friends, Cat and Robbie, have taken to staying at our school with our teacher, Sikowitz. After a while, while out on a run with Andre, I saw someone I hoped I wouldn't see in this state. About fifteen feet in front of me stands Sarah, but not the Sarah I knew before.

"Sarah?" I ask, staring at her. Her once tanned skin is now pale, a few areas missing, and her clothes were torn and dirty.

Saying her name was a bad idea. Once the name was out, she turned and faced me, a growl releasing from her lips. As she walked towards me, I turned and left, running before she could get to me.

"You okay?" Andre asked when I made my way to him.

"Yeah." I say, panting. "You find anything?" I ask, catching my breath.

"No. You?" Andre asks, turning to head back.

"Nothing of importance." I say, walking with him.

Since then, I've been training, not wanting a repeat of when I saw Sarah happen again. What I don't like admitting was, a little over a year after the breakout, I saw Sarah again. This time, I do what I didn't have the heart to do the first time. I aimed a gun I found months ago and pulled the trigger, dropping her with a shot in the forhead. "I'm sorry, sis." I say, looking at her body.

 **Hope this was a good explanation for Beck. I tried to keep his connection with Sarah a secret until the end. Hope it was good.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	12. Handling The Loss Part 2

**As I've said in the last chapter, this takes place where chapter 10 ended. Also, this is a Bori friendship chapter. This will eventually be Jori romance, but I want to show Tori getting closer with not just her sister and Cat, and with the back story we've seen with Beck, I felt like he'd be a good person for Tori to grow closer to.**

 **Thank you for the follows and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

After leaving Jade in the gym, Tori heads to Sikowitz's class, a frown on her face. "Tori, can I talk to you?" Beck asks her, stopping her outside of Sikowit'z door.

"No." Tori says, walking past him, not liking the closeness she witnessed between Jade and him earlier.

"Look, I know what you're feeling, okay." Beck says, stopping her.

"No, you don't." Tori counters, pushing past him.

"You didn't kill your sister, she sacrificed herself." Beck says, moving in front of her. "You were with your sister when this happened. I wasn't. When I finally found her after the infection broke out, it was too late. She was infected. And some time after that, I found her again, and shot her." He says softly after taking a step back.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asks, staring at Beck.

"Sarah. The girl I was talking to Jade about." Beck says with a sigh. "She was my sister, and we were close since she moved out for college. When I saw her for the first time after the infection broke, I couldn't face her so I turned and left. I wasn't able to help her, but you and Trina were able to protect each other." He says, taking another step back. "Don't blame Jade. It was her house, yes, but it wasn't her who wanted Trina to keep watch outside while the supplies were collected." He adds, moving to open Sikowitz's door. "She chose to." He finishes, walking in.

"Don't blame Trina for this." Tori says, following him.

"I'm not blaming her. No one is at fault, okay?" Beck says, moving to take a seat. "She chose to stay back, and she chose to leave before the infection took over." He says before sitting down, the others filing in.

"I've heard of a small group of survivors making their way through L.A. What are your ideas on what to do?" Sikowitz asks after everyone enters his class. "Well?" He asks when no one says anything.

"What do we know about them? Any sign of them being hostile to other survivors?" Andre asks from a few seats away from Tori, his usual seat since he and Trina became close.

"How long have they been in L.A.?" Robbie asks, giving Sikowitz's a curious look.

"From what I've noticed, no signs of hostility. But they've only been here for a few days at most." Sikowitz answers, sitting on the stage.

"Hey, you never told us how you find all of this stuff out. You rarely leave here, except for large runs, but you always know places around here to check, or you have news about survivors. How?" Cat asks, curious how he always seems to know what's going on outside.

"I have a friend I'm in contact with." Sikowitz answers, a small smile on his face. "I was wondering when someone would ask about that." He says, standing up. "But, that's for another time. Back to the subject at hand."

"I say we send a team to watch them, make sure they're not hostile or a threat in any way." Jade says, staring at Sikowitz. "I suggest a team of two or three, someone for recon and someone for protection if necessary, plus a possible third for anything else."

"And who do you suggest?" Andre asks, a small glare at Jade.

"Beck, you, and maybe Tori or Cat." Jade says, wanting to add herself instead of Beck or Andre.

"Why them?" Sikowitz asks, giving Jade a curious look.

"Beck because he has the weapon knowledge to keep them safe, Andre is good at watching his surroundings, and Tori and Cat are good at both, plus are quick with guns and able to hide for a good shot." Jade says, looking around, avoiding Tori.

"Better idea." Sikowitz says, a smirk growing on his face. "Beck, you, Andre, and Robbie will keep an eye on the other group. Keep your distance, and alert to us with any news." He says, heading for his bag.

"And how would we do that?" Beck asks, looking at Sikowitz.

"With these." Sikowitz answers, pulling out a few walkie talkies. "Beck, you will take one. Jade, another." He says, handing them a walkie.

"Uh, why me?" Jade asks, staring at him.

"Because you, Tori, and Cat are going out with them, but keeping distance in case anyone, or anything, slip by them." Sikowitz says with a smirk. "At most, these have a half a mile range. Beck, you or someone on your team will alert Jade and her group, who will send the info back to me. Beck, keep yours on 1, and Jade, keep yours on 1 until you're given news, then set it to 2 and send me the info, then switch back to 1." He adds, putting the fourth walkie back in his bag, keeping the third for himself.

"Where did you get these?" Jade asks, staring at him.

"I've had them since before. Us teachers used to use these when working on plays to keep in contact, keep everything up to date." Sikowitz answers. "We have a stock of batteries for them, thankfully they have a year or so more before they're set to go bad." He explains, knowing the next answer.

"That explains why Gradstein knew I left while practicing a play the year before this happened." Beck says, nodding a bit. "What should we grab with us?" He asks, getting back on track.

"Handguns, maybe shotguns or rifles, and wear something thick, like jeans and a leather jacket or something in case you're attacked." Sikowitz says, the last as a warning. "It won't help against guns or knives, but it'll be good for if any infected try to bite or scratch you. Understood?" He asks, looking around. "Good. Now, grab your gear." He says, heading out the door.

 **That's it for now. Who are the other survivors? Are they friends or foes? And to anyone who can guess where I got Sikowitz's last line from, you can describe an OC for the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	13. Two Groups Mixing Part 1

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. This chapter takes place shortly after the last ended, and we'll see the other group. You will recognize the characters, though maybe not as well as the others we've seen already.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"What do you suggest?" A redheaded woman asks the other three members of their group as they make their way through town.

"Same as always. Look for supplies, ammo, weapons. Maybe clothes and see if any cars still have gas." The blonde, and only other female member of the group, says as they make their way down an abandoned street, an assault rifle in hand.

"Split up?" One of the guys, the shorter of the two males, asks as he unsheathes his machete.

"Too risky here. We don't know the area, so we stick together." The final member, the tallest of the four, mentions as he checks his gun for ammo. "We got any extra handgun ammo? I'm low." He asks, looking at the others.

"Here." The blonde says, handing him a few clips full of ammo from her bag. "Everybody else good?" She asks, grabbing some shotgun rounds from her bag and handing them to the redhead.

"We're good." The short haired guy says, checking his machete for sharpness. "How should we do this?" He asks, looking at the others.

"Stay on alert. Sam as usual." The redhead says, loading her shotgun. "Who knows this area best?" She asks as they walk down the street, eyes around them.

"I know it vaguely. I've passed through here a few times when going to school." The blonde says, loading her rifle.

"Lead the way." The longer haired guy says, taking the safety off of his gun.

Wendy, Melanie, Gibby, and Goomer make their way through L.A., neither lowering their guard.

A few blocks away, Beck, Andre, and Robbie follow, their attention making sure the four newcomers aren't here to cause trouble. "Doesn't that blonde look familiar?" Robbie asks silently as they follow, keeping their voices down to be safe.

"What do you mean?" Andre asks, glancing at Robbie.

"She kinda looks like that Sam girl from 'iCarly', before all Hell broke loose." Beck adds, eyes ahead. "Her hair is different though. Sam once said she hates straightening her hair, and this one looks natural. Besides, how would she straighten it without a hair straightener?" He asks over his shoulder.

"She dresses differently too." Robbie notes as they follow. "Sam was always too much of a tomboy, not a girly-girl like her." He says, taking out a knife and stabbing an infected he saw coming out from behind a dumpster, keeping as silent as possible.

"Hey, they're stopping." Andre says, stopping the conversation. "Looks like they're looking for fuel." He notes when the taller of the two guys takes out a hose and puts it in a gas tank of a sports car.

"They have a car?" Beck asks, surprised.

"Shit." Andre says, grabbing a handgun he grabbed with him and aims it at a horde of infected sneaking up behind the group of four.

"We got a horde making their way towards the new group. We're in front of the old SkyBucks coffee shop. Make it quick." Beck says into the walkie talkie, not bothering to be quiet as he and the guys make their way to the horde. "Hope you're good with those guns." He calls out the the group of four, shooting an infected in the head, dropping it.

"We'll be there in five. Save some for us." Jade answers back before Beck puts the walkie in his bag, the seven now attacking the horde, Gibby switching his machete for a handgun.

Four minutes later, Jade and the women run in, guns at the ready, and the group of ten start taking out as many as they can. "We need higher ground." Tori says, dropping an infected that made it's way towards Jade. "Now." She says, seeing more infected making their way.

"How the hell are there so many infected?" Melanie, the blonde of the group, asks as the ten make their way towards the coffee shop, Beck leading them in.

"Not everyone got out." Jade answers with a deadpan, dropping another infected with her shotgun, the body pushing a few others back. "And those that stayed tried to survive, not all succeeded." She says as the run in, the taller guy Goomer closing the door as Andre and Gibby grab tables to barricade it.

"This place have a way to the roof?" Gibby asks as Andre and Goomer keep the door from opening by the horde pushing at the door.

"Yeah. Follow me." Beck says, running to the back exit where an emergency stairwell leads to the roof.

"Now what?" Melanie asks once they're all on the roof, Jade and Wendy aiming their guns at the stairwell for any infected that may make their way up.

"We wait out the horde until we have an opening." Jade says, lowering her gun. "Cat, you see a way to another building?" She asks the redhead, glancing around at the group of four.

"Depends." Cat says, looking around. "Anyone here a good jumper?" She asks, looking over the edge for any infected climbing the stairs.

"They're not that far away." Gibby argues, walking around the roof.

"Closest is ten, maybe fifteen feet away. Can you jump that?" Andre asks, walking around the edge himself. "Personally, I can't jump that. Too far away for me." He says, looking over the front of the building. "Looks like they haven't noticed us up here. Want to try to climb down and make our way through building to get home?" He asks, looking at Beck and Jade.

"Not yet. We need to get some more distance first." Jade says, grabbing a bottle of tequila, a rag, and a lighter from her bag.

"Uh, where did you get the tequila?" Tori asks, still keeping her distance from Jade, even after her talk with Beck.

"My old place before Trina got bit." Jade answers softly. "I don't drink it, but I figured it'd make a good Molotov." She says after clearing her throat and taking the cap off the bottle.

"How is that going to get their attention?" Wendy asks, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Let's see." Jade answers, putting the rag in the bottle and letting it soak before lighting the rag. "Let's hope they take the bait." She says, heading for a nearby wall.

"How's your throwing arm?" Beck asks, attention on the infected below.

"Why?" Jade asks, ready to throw.

"Because if it's still too close, it won't keep their attention for long." Beck counters, walking over to her. "Andre, think you can hit that SUV over there? The blue one?" He asks, walking over to Andre.

"Yeah, I think I got it." Andre says, walking over to Jade and grabbing the Molotov.

"She chose her fate, stop acting like I put the grenade up her ass." Jade says with the way Andre grabbed the Molotov from her.

"Don't ask." Beck says before Wendy or anyone can ask. "Let us know when they're far enough away?" He asks Andre, eyes on Andre.

"Got it." Andre says, getting ready to throw the Molotov.

After a few seconds of waiting, Andre throws the Molotov, grinning when it hits the van and explodes, the tequila inside enough to cover the front of the van. "Now?" Melanie asks, looking at Andre.

"Not yet. They just started making their way over. Give 'em a few minutes to be safe." Andre says, watching the horde. A few minutes later, he steps away from the edge and makes his way over to the stairwell. "Now." He says, nodding as he descends, the girls following after he's halfway, Beck, Robbie, Gibby, and Goomer waiting for the go ahead.

"Now what?" Wendy asks once everyone is in the alleyway and Jade leads them away from the horde.

"Now, we determine if we can trust you." Jade answers, facing the redhead. "And if we should shoot you and leave your bodies where it falls." She says, making everyone stop and stare.

 **That's it for now. Next chapter will see how the 'judging' goes. Any bets on what happens?**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	14. Two Groups Mixing Part 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows on this fic so far. To LushColtrane, you were close with your review on what's going to happen. I won't give much away, but this chapter has some more character death in it.**

 **If you were expecting Goomer to be like he was on** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **, sorry to say he won't be. I have no real explanation, so I'll just say surviving changed him and leave it at that shall we? (Honestly, never written as him and I didn't want him to seem OOC, but I don't see that as a real reason to make him OOC.)**

 **Currently, my internet is down at home, so if I take a while to respond to anything, that's why.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, any characters, or any other shows some characters were originally in.**

 **No POV**

"Not here." Tori says before Jade starts questioning the group of four. "We're still out in the open, so let's move to somewhere more hidden." She says, nodding to Cat and Beck.

"And where do you suggest? Haven?" Jade asks, using a codeword for Hollywood Arts so the others don't suspect.

"No. My old house. I doubt anyone would use it since the locks were busted." Tori says, catching on to what Jade meant by 'Haven'. "Follow me." She says, walking towards the old Vega house, using back alleys and cutting through buildings so the horde doesn't notice them.

"Haven?" Melanie asks, sticking a bit close to Beck, Goomer in the back acting as guard.

"Don't worry about it. Depending on how this goes, you may or may not find out." Beck answers, looking behind him for any infected that might've caught wind of them. "You sure about this Tori?" He asks her, calling out loud enough for her to hear, but not enough for it to carry.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tori says with a nod, eyes in front of her. "Beck, you and Andre watch the doors." She says as they sneak through the backyard. "Andre, use the shotgun and watch the backdoors. Beck, the front." She says, sliding the glass door open and climbing in, noting how the group who destroyed the locks must've raided the place by the looks.

"What are you guys doing in L.A.?" Jade asks once Beck heads for the front door and carefully closes it.

"Wandering. Our base was destroyed by some raiders a few months ago, and we've been on the move ever since." Wendy answers, acting as the leader of the group. "We drove most of the way, but ran out of gas. We were hoping we could get some from the cars around here and be on our way."

"You've been driving for three months?" Cat asks, staring at the other redhead. "Where were you driving from?" She asks, looking between the group of four.

"From Seattle. We've made frequent stops because of how many infected we've seen and how bad the roads are." Melanie answers, staring at Jade. "The cars make too much noise to sneak by, and since we ran out of coolant, we have to stop so the engine doesn't overheat."

"It still took you more than a week to get to L.A. though? I don't buy it." Jade says, right hand on her handgun. "No way it took you so long between Seattle and here."

"Well, we didn't come straight here." Wendy replies, the guys of the group staying silent. "We've been in multiple states, usually staying in an abandoned house for about a week before we would leave." She says, staring down the dark brunette woman.

"How did you get the gas to last? Did you have a lot of containers full or something?" Andre asks, glancing over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the doors.

"Yeah. Plus siphoning what we could form abandoned cars." Wendy answers. "Which we dropped the ones we had when the horde came." She says, realizing no one had the extra fuel containers on them.

"We'll grab them later." Gibby says from the stairwell, watching the door beside the kitchen. "Where's that lead?" He asks, catching Tori's attention.

"The garage. Only door is the garage door, but the machine to work it broke before the infection spread and was never fixed." Tori answers, not looking at him.

"You sure? Because there's some infected shambling towards us." Gibby says, raising his gun and shooting, dropping the one in front as a total of four more walk in, moving to the group.

"Shit. They must've come in through the doors. Shoulda checked the place." Jade says, shooting another.

Within a few moments, the five infected are lying on the Vega's floor, not moving. "You're the one that went straight into questioning them before we could check the place." Wendy says, referring to Jade's earlier comment.

"Shut it. Robbie, you and Cat do a sweep upstairs. Tori, you and Andre check the rest of the first floor. Beck and I'll watch these four." Jade orders, pretending not to see the glare from Tori as she passes.

"Trouble in paradise." Gibby says, chuckling.

"Excuse me?" Jade says, glaring at the shorter man, her gun raised.

"Drop it." Wendy says, her, Melanie, and Goomer quick to aim their guns at Jade.

"Okay. Everyone lower your guns. Now." Beck says, looking around. "For all we know, killing those five could've alerted more, so let's keep the noise, and death, down." He says, nodding when everyone minus Jade and Goomer lower their guns. "You two as well." He commands, sighing when they finally do. "Now, what are you four planning on doing after you get your fuel?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Probably leave, find a place to stay for a bit first." Wendy answers, eyeing Jade.

"Where are you supplies? Were you planning on finding more when you found a place?" Jade asks, keeping her gun out but at her waist.

"In our car. We locked them in the trunk and glove compartment. Figured it's better to lock them up a bit in case anyone survivors find out car. Trunk can't be opened without the key, and all we have in the glove compartment is half empty bottles of water and half empty cans of beans." Wendy says, weary of Jade.

"Upstairs is clear." Cat says, her and Robbie joining the others downstairs.

"Same with here." Tori says as she and Andre join.

"What are you eating?" Jade asks, staring at Andre.

"They had chips in a cupboard, and I was hungry." Andre says after swallowing what he had in his mouth, shrugging at Tori rolling her eyes.

"Anyway." Jade says, turning her attention back to Wendy and her group. "What should we do with you?" She asks, glaring at them.

"Beck, call the boss and ask him to meet us here, or somewhere else." Tori says, nodding to Beck.

"What are you planning?" Cat asks Tori when Beck heads upstairs with the walkie talkie in hand.

"Well, you told me he was a good judge of character. I'm thinking he might know what to do." Tori says, shrugging. "I have to ask, are you Sam from 'iCarly'?" She asks Melanie, her curiosity in her eyes.

"No. That was my twin sister. My name is Melanie." Melanie answers softly, head down.

"Was?" Tori asks as Beck makes his way downstairs.

"I was visiting her when this happened, and on our way to the 'iCarly' set, we were attacked. She got bit, but because she tried to fight back, it tore out her throat." Melanie answers before clearing her throat. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? What did you find out?" She asks, seeing Beck.

"He said he'll meet us where we first met Jade. Let's go." Beck says, understanding Melanie's pain.

"Lead the way." Jade orders Beck, softer than usual.

"I'm sorry." Tori tells Melanie as Cat nods. "My sister was bit too, but she chose to kill herself so we wouldn't get infected if she lost control. I can't imagine what you've gone through." She says, knowing there was a difference in how their sisters got bitten and died.

"So, who is this 'boss'?" Wendy asks, changing the subject for Melanie's sake.

"No concern of yours." Jade says, back to not trusting Wendy or her group. "How long do you figure?" She asks Beck as they walk, not used to the path they're using.

"Not long." Beck answers, not looking back. "Shit." He says, stopping.

"What?" Andre asks, looking where Beck is facing. "Shit." He mirrors, going straight for his gun. "More than one horde, I'm afraid." He says, answering his own question.

"Take them out. This one's bigger than the other." Jade says, throwing a grenade she had hidden, readying her shotgun when the grenade goes off in the middle of the horde.

"The one from before is back as well." Melanie says, shooting an infected from the first horde.

"Fuck." Jade says, grabbing her handgun since the infected are too far away for a shotgun to be effective. "Now what?" She asks, firing a few rounds.

"Come on. We can barricade ourselves in here." Beck says, firing his gun before heading for an abandoned record store, the others following suit.

"Fuck!" Gibby screams when an infected catches up to him and bits his shoulder before Goomer can shoot it. "Shit." He says, applying pressure to the bite with his left hand.

"Get in." Goomer says, grabbing Gibby's left elbow.

"No good. Got part of my neck." Gibby says, stumbling. "Go." He says, pulling away from Goomer.

"It's no use." Jade says, shooting an infected and pulling Melanie in and Beck grabs Goomer.

"He's a goner. No use you are too." Andre says, slamming the door. "Fuck." He says at the image of a few infected crowding around Gibby before the door closed.

"We could've saved him." Wendy says, pushing Jade.

"How? Do you have a cure we don't know about?" Jade asks, pushing back.

"Enough." Melanie says, grabbing Wendy. "You know he wasn't going to survive." She says, pulling Wendy away.

"Please tell me there's another way out." Robbie asks, panting, the group ignoring the screams from outside.

"Loading dock. That's all I know." Tori answers, a somber tone at the silence after Gibby's final scream.

"Let's go." Jade says, not looking back.

"That's it? Gibby was just mauled, and you're acting like it was nothing?" Wendy asks, following Jade. "He was a stranger to you, but he was our friend."

"I understand that, but it's not use mourning him until we're safe." Jade counters, not looking back. "I know it sucks shit, but if you mourn now, you're bound to be dead by morning." She says, remembering when the infection broke out and her parents. "Contact Sikowitz, tell him to meet us at Hollywood Arts. We're safe there." She says, not bothering with any codenames or anything.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Tori asks, following after Jade.

"Safer than in an open market where infected could be hiding." Jade says, making it to the loading dock. "It's clear. Let's run for it. Stay behind us." She says, the last aimed at Wendy and her two remaining group.

"Don't argue. Trust us." Beck says, cutting off Wendy's coming argument.

Climbing out the window after finding out the steel door is locked, the group of nine run, Jade and Cat leading the way, Beck and Andre taking up the rear. "Infected." Beck says, shooting one in the head.

"He brought friends." Jade curses, dropping another.

"Gibby." Wendy says, freezing at the sight of an infected Gibby moving towards them, a chunk out of his neck and a few smaller ones missing from his arms.

"Go. I'll hold them off." Goomer says, unable to shoot Gibby but managing to punch him, his martial arts training coming into play as he fights off infected.

"You'll get bit too." Melanie says, shooting an infected that made its way past Gibby.

"Better me than you girls." Goober says, pushing Gibby back and swinging on another infected, shattering its skull and dropping it. "Run!" He yells after kicking another.

"I'm sorry." Tori says, grabbing Melanie's arm and dragging her away, Jade doing to same to Wendy.

"We can save him." Wendy tries, failing to free herself from Jade's grasp.

"No, we can't. There's too many, and if we stayed, there's no chance any of us wouldn't get bit ourselves." Jade says, tightening her grip as she runs.

Within a few minutes, the tired group of eight arrive at Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz standing beside the hidden entrance. "What happened?" He asks, holding the door open for everyone to enter.

"We'll explain later." Jade says, pushing Wendy in. "Take them to Sikowitz's room." She tells the others. "They were a group of four, but one got bit and infected. The other told us to run as he fought off the horde and led them to him so we could escape." She says, heading in.

"Dear Ghandi." Sikowitz says softly as he follows Jade in and closes the door, barricading it so no one outside can enter.

 **That's it for this chapter. And to jori-belliceIsMyLife, you were right. It is from** _ **'NCIS'**_ **. Since you said you didn't have an OC, I didn't message you, sorry.**

 **Hope you liked this, and sorry for killing off Goomer and Gibby. I know we haven't seen them die, but still. We know it happened, or will happen if we see them again.**

 **Please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	15. Learning To Trust

**Thank you for the follows and reviews so far for this. This chapter continues shortly after the last left off, after Wendy and Melanie told their story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or any characters seen in this.**

 **No POV**

"So let me get this straight. Originally, there were seven of you, but three of you died while still in Seattle, so you remaining four, now two, started wandering around for supplies and possible survivors." Beck says after Wendy and Melanie told their story. "And you, you're twin sister's death was one of the reasons you decided to leave Seattle?" He asks, looking at the blonde.

"Yeah. The other members were Carly, Sam, and Freddie." Wendy answers, keeping her distance from the rest of the group, not trusting anyone since Seattle. "Freddie and Carly stayed behind after Sam dies, but we found out a few weeks later that they died when a horde found them. Since then, it's been us, Gibby, and Goomer." She says, a glare forming on her face. "That is, until Gibby got bit and we left Goomer behind." She says with a scowl at Jade.

"Explain why Goomer stayed behind." Sikowitz asks, stopping an argument between Jade and Wendy.

"We were attacked by a horde after Gibby got bit, and he stayed behind so we could escape." Melanie answers, glancing at Wendy. "And then we were brought here and talking to you."

"And you drove here?" Sikowitz asks, not used to seeing people driving anymore.

"Yeah. Goomer drove us." Wendy answers, looking at the older man.

"Has anyone noticed that we've seen more infected over the last hour or so than the last three months?" Jade asks, looking at Wendy.

"So? We weren't exactly out and about a whole lot, and when we were, we avoided as much as we could." Tori says, staring at Jade.

"Yeah, but they all seemed to follow you and your group." Jade says, staring at Wendy. "Now why is that?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"What are you insinuating?" Wendy asks, walking over to Jade.

"Something about you and your friends made the infected chase after you. And I want to know why." Jade says, walking over to Wendy. "Has this happened since the outbreak? Infected following any of you at all times?" She asks, not backing down.

"What? Are you implying that we cause the infected to follow us?" Wendy asks, crossing her arms, less than a foot away from Jade.

"Something like that." Jade says, ignoring everyone but Wendy. "And if that's the case, then I suggest you leave, because there's no chance I'm risking any of you getting any of them infected or killed." She says, dropping her arms.

"Jade, enough." Sikowitz says, stepping between them. "Please answer Jade's question. Have infected been around you since this all started?" He asks, his back to Jade.

"Okay, a bit. Why?" Wendy asks, staring at the man.

"Do you know why that might be the case? We've rarely seen any except in the beginning. Yet, since you came to town, there have been two or three hordes." Beck says, the others staying silent. "Can you think of anything that might cause that?" He asks, looking between Wendy and Melanie.

"No, nothing." Melanie says as Wendy glares at Jade. "It's just always been like that." She says, looking at Wendy.

"Screw this. We've survived the last three years without your help. We'll survive longer. Let's go Melanie. I'm not dealing with these guys anymore." Wendy says, heading to the door.

"Wendy, we can't just leave." Melanie says, walking over to Wendy. "We don't know how to drive, and none of us know the area, so there's little chance we can find a place before getting attacked. And with all our supplies in the car, it'll be too risky right now to go get it and find a place." She says, grabbing Wendy's arm.

"Then what? Stay here with them? Yeah, I don't think so. What's to stop them from killing me in my sleep? I can tell they don't trust me." Wendy says, eyes on Jade.

"No one will touch you in your sleep." Tori says, glancing at Jade. "If we promise not to bother you, will you at least stay the night? Then Beck and Andre can go with you to your car to get your supplies." She offers, looking at Wendy.

"And what guarantee do we have we won't get attacked, or anything of ours stolen?" Wendy asks, staring back at Tori.

"You two can stay here, and Beck and Andre can keep watch. They won't touch you or your stuff, and no one will get in. I promise." Sikowitz says, walking over to the girls. "Everyone's rooms are upstairs, and only I have a key to this room. I'll lock the back door so no one can sneak in." He says, looking to the door by the stage.

"Fine." Wendy says, looking at Sikowitz. "What do we do until then?" She asks, keeping Jade in her peripheral vision.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to the gym. I'd rather train than be left with psycho redhead here." Jade says, looking at Wendy before leaving. "Vega, come with me. We need to talk." She says, heading to the back door.

"What do we need to talk about?" Tori asks, following Jade.

"I'm sorry I let Trina leave. But she chose to leave, no one forced her." Jade says, leading Tori down the hall to the gym.

"Don't be." Tori says, walking behind Jade. "I'm sorry I acted like I did." She says, looking ahead.

"I deserved it. I acted like a bitch and didn't make it a secret that I didn't like Trina. And you were right. It was my fault she got bit." Jade says, stopping by a door. "What's behind here?" She asks, never noticing the door.

"Janitor's closet. It's where a lot of the cleaning supplies are. Trina and I found it our first week." Tori says, looking at Jade. "Why are we here, Jade?" She asks when Jade opens the door and walks in.

"Do you know how often this place is used?" Jade asks, ignoring Tori's question.

"Once a week, I think. Sikowitz uses what's left to clean up around here." Tori says, looking around from the doorway.

"Huh." Jade says, looking around. "Interesting. So, what do you think of our new friends?" She asks, leaving.

"Well, Wendy seems a bit much, but Melanie is nice enough." Tori says, confused by Jade's sudden randomness, following Jade to the gym. "What do you think of the infected seeming to follow them?" She asks, keeping pace with Jade.

"I think it's weird. Hopefully they're not doing anything to make the infected follow them." Jade says, attention ahead of her. "I mean, they've had infected following them since this began, and no one finds that suspicious?" She asks, glancing at Tori.

"Of course we do, but what can we do? There's no way an infected could get in, could it?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"Doubt it. Beck and Andre made sure all the doors and windows were sealed, and only the entrance can be opened. But that's from infected. Not against other survivors." Jade says, heading into the hallway leading to the gym.

"That doesn't sound good." Tori says, looking around. "So, any reason you're going to the gym?" She asks when Jade opens the gym door and heads for the locker room.

"Yeah. I need to shower and I wanted to talk before I did." Jade says, pushing the girl's locker room doors open. "Why didn't you argue about teaming with me to keep an eye on the guys earlier?" She asks, looking behind her to see Tori still following.

"Just because I wasn't a fan of it, doesn't mean I had a problem. You're a good leader, and I knew you wouldn't walk us to our death." Tori says, staring at Jade. "Is that why you were quick to try to separate us before? You didn't think I'd listen to you or something?" She asks, watching as Jade enters a shower stall and turns it on, the pipes rumbling as water is used from the large supply that was once going to be used in the pools before the infection, now used as back-up water for the showers.

"A little. I thought you wouldn't want to work with me, so I tried to let you work with Andre, who I knew you'd work well with." Jade says, the curtain separating them as she strips and tosses her clothes away from the water. "Can you grab me a towel before you leave?" She asks, peaking out from behind the courtian.

"Yeah. Sure." Tori says, looking away from the thin material not hiding anything on the other side.

"Oh, and Tori?" Jade asks after Tori put the towel on the hook.

"What?" Tori asks, stopping before she leaves the shower area.

"Don't trust that Wendy chick. I have a bad feeling about her." Jade warns, turning her attention to her shower.

"Hey, before I go. I have a question. Why are you so open now? Or, at least nicer than when you first got here?" Tori asks from the doorway, loud enough for Jade to hear.

"I'm trying to trust people, and if you guys wanted me dead, I wouldn't have woken up the first morning I was here." Jade calls out, washing the dirt and sweat off of her, unable to properly shower since there was no body wash, shampoo, or conditioner. At least, not that she knew about.

"I'm glad you're trusting us." Tori says, leaving.

 **Just so you know, there will be two more chapters to this. One tomorrow, and the final a couple of days after. There will be a sequel to this to delve more into the Tori/Jade friendship to relationship, but because October is over in a few days, I decided to end this soon and work on the sequel after finishing** _ **'Directing His Best'**_ **and** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **, which I'll be working on after finishing** _ **'Directing His Best'**_ **.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. See you tomorrow.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	16. A Typical Day

**Thank you for the follows and reviews so far. We'll find out why the infected seem to follow Wendy and endanger whoever she travels with. Warning, it's a pretty stupid reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Two Months Later**

It's been two months since Wendy and Melanie 'unofficially' joined the group. After the first month, things between Jade and Wendy have seemed to have settled. They no longer glare at each other, but still keep their distance, never being closer than ten feet from the other.

Likewise, things between Tori and Jade have improved. After their brief talk on the way to the gym and while Jade started her shower, they've slowly started talking and hanging out more. Though Tori doesn't still blame Jade for Trina getting bit, she still has ill feelings because of the situation and because Jade was the last person to see her sister alive.

"Hey, ready to go?" Tori asks, peaking into Jade's room after the paler woman changed out of the old clothes she sleeps in.

"Yeah. Who's all going with us?" Jade asks, standing up after pulling her boots on.

"Just us and Cat." Tori says, heading down the hall to her room. "And Wendy." She says, Jade barely catching her.

"I'm sorry, what? Us, Cat, and who?" Jade asks, following Tori.

"Sikowitz wants us to bring Wendy along to show her the area. Melanie's going with the guys." Tori says, grabbing her sister's shotgun, taking to use it as her main weapon and the handgun as a back-up.

"Why her with us? Wouldn't Melanie be better?" Jade asks, standing in the doorway.

"Not according to Sikowitz." Tori says, grabbing extra rounds. "Let's go get Wendy." She says, walking past Jade. 'And hope no one says anything to end the peace.' She thinks, knowing one or both are bound to ruin the peacefulness as of late between them.

A few minutes, the duo walk into Wendy's room, stopping when they catch her doing her hair. "What is that?" Jade asks, seeing a small bottle on Wendy's dresser.

"Not everyone likes smelling like shit and death. Some of us actually like smelling nice." Wendy says, spritzing a bit of the perfume on herself. "Want to try some instead of smelling like you bathed in dog shit?" She asks, feigning tossing the small bottle to Jade.

"No fighting, you two." Tori says, cutting off Jade's reply. "Hurry up. Sikowitz wants us to search the area for any signs of infected or survivors. The guys and Melanie are looking for supplies." She says, knowing the two can argue for hours at a time.

"Which area? There haven't been signs of them in over a month here." Jade says, turning her back to Wendy.

"He just said around, and to stick close to each other." Tori says, shrugging. "Where did you find perfume, anyway?" She asks Wendy, her curiosity on the small bottle peaking.

"I grabbed some while still in Seattle. It's my last bottle." Wendy says, putting the bottle in a drawer. "Now, can you two leave? I need to change my pants and I don't want to give you two a show." She says, moving to another drawer to grab a fresher pair of pants.

"Like I'd watch that show. It'd be canceled in less than a minute." Jade says, walking away.

"And it was so quiet these last two months." Tori says, sighing. "See you in the supply room." She says, leaving Wendy's room. "Any reason why you got so bitchy towards her again?" She asks, catching up to Jade down the hall.

"Not really. Other than why she has to wear fucking perfume. It's the end of the fucking world, not the first day of college." Jade says, heading down the stairs.

"Do you realize how stupid you sound?" Tori says, a small smile on her face. "She wears perfume so you get pissed? That's kinda stupid, Jade." She says as the two walk to the supply room for bottles of water to take with them.

"Wow. Calling me stupid after we've worked on becoming friends. Nice, Vega." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Besides, who's to say that perfume isn't why she's followed? We don't know if they can smell it or not, and if so, then she's a walking lunch meat sandwich." She says, pushing the door open. "Since when did we have a crossbow?" She says, seeing the weapon leaning against a wall.

"Random segue, and I don't know. Never saw it before." Tori says, shrugging.

"It's mine. And who's a 'walking lunch meat sandwich'?" Sikowitz asks, walking out from the small storage area where the food is kept to stay a bit cooler.

"Wendy. She uses perfume, and Jade thinks that's why the infected are her personal stalkers." Tori says, grabbing a couple of bottles of water and putting them in her pack. "What do you do when we're out on runs, anyway?" She asks him, grabbing another bottle of water and opening it.

"Occasionally I stick around here and kill any infected that come around. I use that because it's silent and not a lot wander through here." Sikowitz says, turning to Jade. "What makes you think her perfume attracts them?" He asks, serious.

"Like I told Tori, we don't know if they can smell it or not, and if so, that's why they go to her. They smell it and notice it's different, or something, so they go that way." Jade says, shrugging. "Anyway, do you want us to grab supplies if we find any?" She asks, momentarily forgetting about Wendy.

"Some, not a lot. You're not taking any big bags, so focus more on clearing out the surrounding area and possibly collecting extra ammo if you can. Other than that, stay safe, watch each other's backs, and come back with Wendy." Sikowitz says, the last part at Jade.

"No promises." Jade says, turning around. "Let's wait outside. I don't trust Wendy." She says, leaving.

"You were trying to. What changed so suddenly?" Tori asks, waving bye to Sikowitz as she leaves.

"I wasn't trying to trust her, just didn't feel like dealing with her." Jade says as Wendy makes her way downstairs. "I'm warning you now, we get attacked by infected and they head for you, you will be left behind. If that perfume ends up being the zombie equalivent of doe urine while hunting, you're dead. Got it?" She tells the redhead as they head for the door.

"Relax. I've worn this since multiple times, and they don't always flock towards me." Wendy says, scowling.

"Can we not argue while out there? You two seemed to get loud, and I'd like the infected to not know we're out there." Tori says, making the two stop.

"Fine. Let's go." Wendy says, moving in front of Jade. "What'd he say?" She asks as she leads them to the door and opens it.

"To check the surrounding area for infected, kill what we can, collect any possible extra ammo or other supplies that we can carry without loading us down, and get back in one piece." Tori says, closing the door behind them. "Any suggestions?" She asks as Jade moves in front of Wendy.

"We know the area, not you. No chance you're leading if you don't know where you're going." Jade tells the redhead. "And like Sikowitz said, we'll stick to around here for now. Stay close, don't stray away, and don't start shooting until we know we won't be overrun." She says, leading the other two down the opposite street Wendy was about to lead them down.

"What's wrong with that way?" Wendy asks, pointing behind them.

"You wanted to go that way." Jade says, smirking when Wendy scoffs.

'Oh joy. They're talking again.' Tori things, sighing as Jade and Wendy continue to argue, albeit silently. "Hush. We got company." She says aloud when a couple of infected walk past.

"Why are they sniffing the air?" Wendy asks, her hand moving for her gun.

"Gee, maybe because they smell your perfume." Jade says, glaring at Wendy when the two infected turn their heads towards the three of them. "Take them out, then run. And from now on, no more perfume." She tells Wendy, shooting at the infected in front, dropping it after a couple of shots before it runs.

"How the hell can a small amount of perfume catch their attention?" Wendy curses, shooting the other before the three of them turn and jog back to Hollywood Arts.

"Maybe because it's not a natural scent, and we don't know what they're senses are like." Jade says, stopping when the three get to the Hollywood Arts parking lot. "Seriously, no more perfume. I'm not risking that actually being the case on why they swarm us." She says, walking to the door.

A minute later, Wendy appears in a different shirt. "Haven't spritzed this one." Wendy says, a small glare at Jade. "So, continue where we were searching?" She asks, giving Tori a weird look when the tanner of the three takes an exploratory sniff of Wendy.

"Yeah. And Vega?" Jade says as they walk away from the once proud performing arts school.

"What?" Tori asks, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Good dog." Jade says, smirking.

"Funny." Tori scowl, hitting a giggling Wendy.

An hour later, the three return to Hollywood Arts, a tired looking Andre standing by the door. "Did you girls know Sikowitz used to bow hunt before the infection broke out?" He asks, panting as he pushed the door open for them.

"No. Why?" Wendy asks, going in.

"He shot like, seven infected. All one-shot kills." Andre says, seeing Tori and Jade nod in approval. "The weird part? He pulled the bolts back out and cleaned them up. I understand reusing what you can, but wouldn't the brain matter be stuck to the arrowhead or something without proper cleaning?" He asks, sealing the door behind him.

"For all we know, he does, just not when we're around." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders as she walks to the supply room. "Where are Beck, Robbie, Melanie, and Sikowitz?" She asks, looking over her shoulder.

"Robbie and Sikowitz are in the supply room. We found some more food and they're organizing it. Beck went somewhere, Melanie too, but I don't know where." Andre answers, the three women noticing the bag over his shoulder, most likely with extra supplies.

"I'll go look for Melanie. You three worry about supplies." Wendy says, splitting off.

"And I thought you were a bitch when you first got here." Andre mumbles with a look at Jade as he heads into the supply room.

"Five shotguns shells Beck and Melanie are at the very least making out." Jade says, smirking at Andre's comment.

"Ten. And loser gets watch duty all day tomorrow." Andre says, upping the ante.

"Deal." Jade says, smirk widening. "Since you'll believe Tori more than me, she'll tell you what we find." She says, dragging Tori away.

After searching the first floor for ten minutes, Jade stops at the janitors closet she looked at two months ago, smirking. "Why would they be here if they are indeed making out?" Tori asks, whispering, as Jade moves to open the door.

"Like anyone would suspect it." Jade answers, equally silent as she gently twists the knob. "Put your pants on Beckett." She says before kicking the door open.

"Jade? What the hell?" Beck says, staring at Jade as an equally stunned Melanie stares at them.

"Hm. Nice bod Melanie." Jade says, closing the door. "Tell Andre he owes me ten shotgun rounds and he's on watch duty all day." She tells Tori, walking away.

"What the hell?" Tori asks, staring at the closed door as Beck and Melanie can be heard shambling to put their clothes back on.

 **Stupid way to end the chapter, and go with this story? Most likely. Stupid reason for the infected to spot Wendy all the time? Yes. Is it a bit different? I hope.**

 **Sorry for the randomness of this chapter. I wanted things to be a bit more light-hearted than usual, show that not all moments are life and death or not trusting your allies, stuff like that.**

 **What does everyone think of the Beck/Melanie pairing? Kind of a last minute thing, but I think it kind of fits. Sorta.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Hope you review.**

 **Epilogue/set up to the sequel (whenever that'll be posted) will be up in a couple of days.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	17. Epilogue

**Thank you for the follows and reviews up to this point. As I've mentioned before, this is the final chapter before the sequel. This takes place a little after the last ended, and shows Tori and Jade getting closer, plus others.**

 **And to LushColtrane, the reason Jade interrupted Beck and Melanie was to win the bet. Since the bet was that Beck and Melanie would be at least making out, and Jade interrupted them while they were 'busy', she won. That's why she told Tori to tell Andre. She knew Andre would believe Tori over her, and since Tori witnessed it too before Beck and Melanie tried to get dressed, she wouldn't be lying.**

 **And I'm glad no one seemed to have a problem with the infected smelling Wendy's perfume. I know it was probably stupid reason, but it was something different, so why not risk it?**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"Cat, duck!" I yell, shooting an infected with the shotgun, blowing off it's right shoulder before it could attack Cat. "Where the hell did they all come from?" I ask, shooting it in the face to kill it.

"No idea." Jade says, shooting a few in the face, dropping them. "They might've been locked in that building, but we blew off the door with that grenade, so here the fuckers are." She says, shooting another.

"Let's retreat. There's too many right now, and when we reload, there's a chance they'll get too close." Cat says, shooting an infected between the eyes. "Let's go. It's clear behind us." She says, nodding.

With that, the three of us turn and run, going down a narrow alley and jumping over debris, hoping the infected trip over each other in the small space. "How did the grenade blow up the door? I thought it was far enough away that the shock blast wouldn't destroy it?" I ask when we get to Hollywood Arts and Jade opens the door, the three of us out of breath.

"It landed far enough away, but an infected must've kicked it over before it blew. You forget, those don't explode on impact like the others. They're the timed ones, so there was probably a few seconds before it blew where it could've been kicked to the door." Jade says, holding the door open for us.

"And the door was wooden, not metal. So add three years of infected banging on it, plus no one taking care of it, it was weak." Cat says, catching her breath.

"Ew, Cat. No one wants to think about that." Jade says, her eyes closed and back to us.

"Think about what?" Cat asks, sharing a confused look with us as I close the door and barricade it, knowing we were the only ones out at the time.

"Zombies fucking. What kind of porn do you watch?" Jade says, smirking.

"Jade, that's disgusting." I say, gagging at the brief image that popped in my head.

"Hey, Cat's the one that said it, not me." Jade says, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, you just said 'zombies fucking', so no, you said it first." Cat says, shuddering. "Anyway, let's go report to Sikowitz. I think he'll need to know about infected possibly being locked in buildings and to be careful about where we use grenades." She says, shaking her head at Jade.

"You go on ahead. I want to speak with Tori real quick." Jade says, clearing her throat.

"About what?" I ask, staring at her, shotgun resting on my side.

"Personal. We'll meet you in Sikowitz's class in a bit." Jade says, turning to Cat.

"Don't kill her." Cat says, leaving after I nod to her that it'll be okay.

"Relax. I won't." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Follow me." She tells me, leading me down the opposite hall Cat went down.

"Where are we going?" I ask, following her, remembering the hallway as the one leading to the janitor's closet, where we found Beck and Melanie a few days ago. "We're not spying on Beck and Melanie again, are we?" I ask, grabbing her hand and making her stop.

"No. The two of them have moved from the janitor's closet. I think they use an abandoned classroom now." Jade says, opening the janitor's closet's door. "So, it's been pointed out to me that you've been staring. Why?" She asks, blocking the door so I can't leave.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, staring at her, leaning against a ladder connecting the closet to the room ahead.

"Wendy noted that, while we were showering after our workout yesterday, you were seen staring at me." Jade says, casually leaning against the door. "Any reason you were staring?" She asks, no hint of anger in her voice.

"I wasn't staring. And since when do you listen to Wendy?" I ask, pushing off the ladder and dropping my hands to my sides.

"Since she said you watched me go into the shower stall, and you were the last to leave the showers." Jade says, a small smirk on her face. "Were you playing with yourself after we left?" She asks with a taunting tone, pushing off the door.

"No, I was not playing with myself." I say, a small blush forming on my cheeks. "It took a while longer because of all the sweat from you making me run laps around the gym." I say, staring at her.

"Then why blush? I wouldn't care. I prefer you over one of the guys." Jade says, opening the door. "And if you ever play with yourself again, it better be to me and not Wendy." She says, closing the door after leaving, her laughter echoing down the halls.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" I ask, staring at the closed door.

 **Probably a weak ending, but I think it leads nicely to the sequel. Sorry for this having no real relationships, unless you count the tiny moment between Beck and Melanie that was witnessed, in this, but there will be more in the sequel. Also, pairings for it will be Tori/Jade, Beck/Melanie, and maybe Cat/Robbie and Wendy/Andre.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
